Squirrel 2
by ICRepresentative
Summary: Her dreams have become her reality... she sails on the Black Pearl with her Captain Jack Sparrow. But are dreams enough to sustain her when storms are off the port bow? Nothing is ever as it seems... POTC1
1. Bad Dream

**Disclaimer**: Squirrel is intellectual property of moi, POTC belongs in every aspect to Disney.

**A/N**: This part of the story takes place after the discovery of the Grey family treasure but before Squirrel returns to Tortuga. If you haven't read the first story, then (obviously) this sequel will make no sense to you. But, now, without further ado… SQUIRREL 2! … Man, I suck at names for stories…

* * *

Squirrel sits up, panting, cold sweat on her face and neck. It takes about a minute for her breathing to return to normal. 

The room is dark, and sways back and forth slightly. Squirrel calms herself. She's still on the Pearl. It was just a dream. Just a bad dream. She swallows, still panting, then swings herself out of bed. Quietly, so as not to wake anyone, she drapes her blue-grey cloak around her shoulders and goes up onto the deck.

She sleeps in a combined cabin with the rest of the crew now. It had taken a while for her to get over her shyness of everyone on board, but at least Anamaria and Mister Gibbs were friendly. Mister Cotton's parrot as well, but apparently the bird only hung around Squirrel for free food. At least, that's what Mister Cotton 'says'.

Squirrel looks up at the stars studding the black velvet sky, munching on a handful of nuts. The strange dreams still linger in her memory, terrifying her. She shivers, and rubs her arms in the cool sea air. Briefly, she considers going back below for her shanghai, and to practise on the deck, but then dismisses the idea. She might wake someone up. Besides, she doesn't feel like practising tonight.

The memory of the dream, in its entirety, leaps in front of her. Squirrel shudders again, and to distract herself, walks over to the stern and starts singing to herself softly.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

Squirrel looks up into the vast expanse of stars that shine above her. Yes, she's a pirate now, aboard the most infamous ship in the Spanish Main - The Black Pearl. Considering how her life was before, it's a vast improvement. Especially considering the benefits.

Squirrel turns her trademark shade of red with a smile. Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, he was definitely a benefit. Ever since she had seen him, years ago, in the tavern on Tortuga, she was head-over-heels in love with him. And Jack had said pretty much the same thing about her, upon the discovery of the Grey family cache. Squirrel smiles fondly at the memory of her first kiss, her face reddening even further.

The dream rears its ugly head again, sending a cold chill down Squirrel's spine, perishing all of her happy thoughts. Squirrel shakes herself, frowning. It was only a dream. A bad dream. A very bad dream, but still only a dream.

With a sigh, Squirrel adjusts her cloak closer around her, then leaps up into the rigging, clambering into the crow's-nest. From her usual perch high on the Pearl, Squirrel can see for miles. The waves break gently against the Pearl, making the ship sway in the water, making it tug gently on the anchor chain. With the dream continuing to taunt her, Squirrel gives up trying to get some sleep, and simply spends the rest of the night watching the slow spiral of the stars in the sky.

Morning comes softly, spreading its warm light over the whole ocean. Squirrel watches it, and feels a slow sense of relief wash over her. It was only a dream. The dawn alone is testimony to that. Squirrel sits in the warm red light for a few moments before clambering back down the rigging and to the galley.

Most of the crew are wide awake already, and look up as Squirrel comes below.

"Where were you?" Anamaria asks, voice harsh. Squirrel had grown used to the fact that Ana was as temperamental as the sea itself. "Your bunk was empty even before I woke up!" Ana was usually the earliest riser. That partly explained her mood.

Squirrel shrugs. "I had a bad d-dream."

Mister Gibbs looks up from his bowl of porridge. "Best not be a-tellin' us about it. 'Tis bad luck to be recountin' dreams before breakfast, it is."

Squirrel forces a laugh. "So's having a w-woman aboard."

"And black people." Ana chips in with a smirk.

"And people with brown eyes." Another crew member adds. Squirrel and Ana flutter their eyelashes teasingly.

"People with red hair!"

"People with flat feet!"

"People with narrow heads!"

"And," Squirrel grins, "L-let's n-not forget p-people with 'Thpeech impedimeth!'" She laughs, for real this time. Mister Gibbs scowls.

"Alright!" He mutters. "So Jack has a motley crew. But if you ask me, he's invitin' much bad luck."

"I doubt it." Ana grins, passing a bowl of porridge to Squirrel. "Jack Sparrow makes his own luck."

"I c-could second th-that." Squirrel smiles, tucking into her breakfast. By now, everyone aboard the Pearl knew about Squirrel's skill in the game of chance, and the way she was unable to read Jack's luck. Jack Sparrow has, as Squirrel put it, 'a luck of his own'.

"In accordance with Mister Gibbs' largely unheard requests," Ana smirks, "Finish your breakfast before you tell me about your dream." She shoots a look at Gibbs. "At least I'm willing to listen!"

Squirrel chokes on her porridge, trying not to laugh, at the look on Gibbs' face.

"The evil eye!" He cries. "I've been plagued by the evil eye!"

Ana cackles.

* * *

**A/N**: All that stuff about the people who are bad luck is true - well, true enough as far as superstitions go. 


	2. Storm Warning

**Disclaimer**: POTC isn't mine. Once more…

**A/N**: The chapters get longer later, I promise.

* * *

As it turns out, however, Squirrel wasn't able to relate her dream to Anamaria straight away. There were a few chores to attend to. 

Squirrel squints upwards into the rain as she tightens and checks the knots high up in the rigging. _Figures_, she thinks, '_See the stars… warning! Rain'll come in the morning'. And the red sunrise was a sign of that too._

Down below, the crew slip through the ropes and across the deck, hurrying through their respective tasks. Ana curses as the ship bucks, and fights with the wheel, trying to keep the ship steady.

"Trust Jack to be sleeping through this storm!" She shouts. The sky is suddenly lit by a lance of light.

"Squirrel!" Mister Gibbs calls up, "Get down from there! The nest's no place for anyone in a storm!" The bolt of lightning is followed by a roar of thunder. Squirrel slides down a sodden length of rope and staggers across the pitching deck.

"Still not got your sea legs?" Ana laughs. Squirrel smiles sheepishly, throwing herself between the helm and the pilot's box.

"Why shouldn't we j-just drop the anchor?" Squirrel shouts over the roar of the storm, water dripping across her hood and into her face. "Why are w-we trying to s-sail?"

"We have to get out of this storm!" The Negro woman shouts back, wet hair plastering against her face. "If it gets any worse, we're sunk!"

Squirrel briefly remembers the school of fish that surrounded her in her dream. _Fish mean storms, don't they?_ "Ana! Sail m-more to p-port!" The black woman looks at the grey-cloaked girl, confused, but the intense expression on Squirrel's face is enough to convince anyone. Ana shouts directions at the crew, and they hurry to obey. The ship veers off to the left, and, slowly and gradually, the Black Pearl slides out of the worst of the storm.

Squirrel looks back through the grey haze. It's like the Pearl was resting right below where the worst of the storm was centred. Ana peers down at Squirrel, rain dripping from her hair and face.

"How did you know?" She asks, awestruck.

Squirrel looks around briefly, and sees the eyes of all the crew on her. Pinking slightly, Squirrel forces a weak smile.

"B-bad dream."

* * *

**A/N**: Thankyou for all your reviews for Squirrel. You can take that one off your story alert now, if you want. This one's the one I'll be updating now. 


	3. Taking Notes

**Disclaimer**: See the first Squirrel story for witticisms about how I don't own POTC. I'm all out.

* * *

Anamaria creeps in softly, listening to the scratching sounds coming from Squirrel's bunk. She has drawn the curtain across, and has lit one of her tallow candles. Every now and then, there's a pause in the scritch-scritch-scritching noise, but then it starts up again. 

The ship still sways from side to side, rocked by the swell of the stormy waves. Creeping closer and closer, Ana listens intently, trying to figure out what Squirrel is doing. After a moment, the Negro woman gives up, and she whips back the curtain. Squirrel's head flicks up, her eyes wide, and she tries to hide her quill, inkwell and leaf of parchment all at once. And fails.

"What's all this?" Anamaria raises an eyebrow. "Taking notes again?"

Squirrel frowns. "So what if I am?"

Ana stands back, and Squirrel whips the curtain closed again. Ana waits while Squirrel hides her belongings. Finally, Squirrel opens the curtain and clambers out of her bunk.

Ana sighs. "Alright, so you don't want to talk about it. But you're still wet. Come down to the galley. Hot soup'll do the trick, I'd wager."

Squirrel nods, keeping her eyes on her feet. "Thanks." Suddenly, as though remembering something, Squirrel looks up into Ana's eyes. "Where's J-J… The captain?"

Ana's own eyes flick skyward, and she grins. "Jack's a little worse for wear after the storm. Nothing to worry about, though. He'll be fine after a few bottles of rum… Come on, soup's callin'." Ana turns and strides out of the cabin. Squirrel watches the woman go, then reaches into her cloak and pulls out the parchment.

She studies it intently for a few moments, a slight tremble shaking her body, then tucks it back inside the hidden pocket and follows Ana out into the misty rain.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes. Short chapter. Be patient. 


	4. Pirate Jig

**Disclaimer**: I take credit for the story, but not for POTC.

* * *

Squirrel shades her eyes as she looks out over the horizon. It's only been a few hours, but already the weather's changed again. Now the sun's shining cheerily, almost too cheerily, but the Pearl makes no progress through the calm waters. 

Squirrel sighs; it's the only breeze there is.

A few of the sailors are playing dice to pass the time. Squirrel walks over and watches silently for a time, her mind sliding back into the easy frame she always has whenever studying a game of chance. She mutters the numbers under her breath. After a few minutes, Squirrel realises she wasn't as quiet as she hoped, and the two sailors glare at her slightly. With an apologetic shrug, Squirrel wanders around, looking for something else to do.

Jack wanders up on deck, a half-empty bottle of rum in hand. Squirrel watches the pirate captain stagger around the deck in a random path.

_Sure, he's good-looking,_ Squirrel can't help but think, _But he likes his rum way too much._ Squirrel fights to keep the smirk from her face, remembering Elizabeth's side of the story. _'Why is th' rum gone?'_

Elizabeth…

Squirrel's smile drops. When Squirrel was at Port Royal, Will had said his wedding to Elizabeth was in a few weeks. Squirrel does some quick mental calculations. That would mean that Will and Elizabeth's wedding would be in… about four day's time.

"Jack!" Squirrel leaps across the deck, heading towards the drunken pirate. "Jack! Will and Elizabeth's wedding!"

"Whuzat?" Jack looks around blearily, and his eyes finally set on Squirrel. "Whut?"

"At P-Port Royal," Squirrel explains, "W-Will and Elizabeth are g-getting m-married. Aren't we going to their wedding?"

"Wedding?" The word finally sinks into Jack. "Wedding? Drinks all 'round!" He grins and sways on the spot.

Squirrel sighs and tries again. "The wedding is in three days, Jack." _Nothing wrong with stretching the truth_… "D-d-do you think we could m-make it to Port Royal in three days?"

Jack seems to wake up slightly. He looks around, and sees the eyes of every crew member of the Pearl on him. "Port Royal?" He shakes himself, then purses his lips in thought. "Dunno." He says finally. "Unless we get a breeze, we ain't going nowhere! But sure…" He swigs at his bottle again. "We'll try 'n make it, if we can." Jack looks at Squirrel sideways. "But no hangin' around wit' Elizabeth. She's a bad influence on you, savvy?"

Squirrel smiles, and lowers her voice. "Even if she lends me a dress?"

Jack purses his lips in thought, then shrugs. "I s'pose that's ok." He winks at her. Squirrel turns bright red.

"A wedding, hah?" Ana ambles over. She looks at Squirrel and jerks her thumb over her shoulder at Jack. "I'd like to see you get him invited." Jack looks slightly insulted.

"In-invited?" Squirrel frowns.

"Yar." Anamaria nods. "To go to a wedding, you have to get invited, bring a gift, then dance…" The Negro woman stops, seeing the look on Squirrel's face. "What's wrong, girl?"

"I can't dance." Squirrel says, twisting the edge of her cloak in her hands. Jack grins.

"'S easy!" He says, staggering back and forth. "Like this!" He falls over, and nearly drops his bottle of rum. Ana rolls her eyes.

"I don't know much about the dancing the rich and famous do," She says, "But I could teach you the dance that we pirates do. If you want."

Squirrel nods, pleased pink. Jack pulls himself to his feet, then goes and leans against a barrel, drinking the last of his rum.

"Who needs to learn how to dance?" He mutters.

Ana rolls her eyes. "Just ignore him, Squirrel. GET UP, YOU USLESS DOGS!" She barks at the nearest lot of crewmen. They jump, and scamper away. Squirrel grins. Ana may not be Captain, or First Mate, but she still had a lot of power. Mostly in her voice. She was like an evil human version of Mister Cotton's parrot. Squirrel winces guiltily. _Alright, maybe just a human version_.

Soon, a few of the sailors re-emerge from below-deck with a handful of musical instruments. Ana grins at Squirrel.

"I think you'll know this song."

And Squirrel does. At first, Squirrel only watches as Ana and a few other crewmen dance around the deck to 'A Pirate's Life For Me', and Squirrel only claps and sings along. But after a while, Squirrel feels the beat of the song flowing through her, and is on her feet, clumsily copying Ana's foot-work.

As the minutes roll by, Squirrel's dancing becomes smoother, and she feels she's got a good enough grasp of the steps to be able to dance it on her own. The music ends, and she falls to the deck, gasping and laughing.

"Really bad eggs!" She giggles, red-faced from the exertion. Ana grins back.

"I think you've mastered that little jig quite nicely, Miss Grey!"

Squirrel looks over to where Jack is standing. His bottle is empty, and he's grinning. Squirrel has a feeling that he was watching her the whole time. She blushes red as Jack wanders over.

"Very nice. Very wonderful dancing. Love the song, really, I do." He comments dryly. "A shame it don't get us any closer to our port of destination."

The black sails suddenly billow out, snapping and whispering in the strong breeze. Squirrel and Jack exchange glances as the crew hurry to tie down the slack and prime the mast.

"M-m-maybe it d-did." Squirrel smiles softly. Jack nods, smiling without showing teeth.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter is a typical 'ICRep-fluff-relief' kind of chapter. Heh heh. 


	5. Attack On The Pearl

**Disclaimer**: -sigh- Squirrel is my creation, and wouldn't exist without good ole Disney and Bruckheimer productions.

**A/N**: Did I tell you the chapters would get longer? Did I? Okay, FFnet won't support certain characters, so here's a code. 0 means 'open' and 'closed' brackets, and -_meaning-_ is the equal sign. It makes more sense outside of FFnet. There are also a lot more question marks than the ones that show up. Piffle.

* * *

Squirrel sits below deck, in her bunk, writing by the light of her tallow candle. Last time, Ana caught her writing, and almost saw what was on the paper. _I can't let that happen. Especially not her._ Squirrel pauses in her writing to cast her mind back. Another memory, and she writes it quickly before it is lost again. 

She casts her eyes briefly over the paper. It looks like a shopping list, or one of Squirrel's past notes.

'_Stars bright, sun red - fish: lots of. Swimming around? me… in the air -- A bad storm?-?-? -TICK-'_ Squirrel lets her eyes drift further, trying to ignore the cold shiver creeping up her spine.

'_A nest? of snakes? - Gibbs says -meaning- enemies, 00killing -meaning- beating enemies? Dawn? and Uncle?… possible..00 Woman? -black: Ana?- juggles eggs? - cracks? into blood, muddy water? - me falling off Pearl -- Can't swim, dolphins0?Dawn?0 going far away…'_

Squirrel swallows and adds the next note as another memory comes.

'_reaching for an anchor -- reach it? -- salt water taste, closing over head, can't see… except see -meaning- drowning? Bird's eyes view - Me swimming w/o coat - v. pale skin? Then turn green in blue water?'_

Squirrel stares at her notes and bites her lip. She adds one final note before placing all of her items into her sea-chest.

_'Confusing 0Gibbs says -meaningmeaning-0 -meaning- soon event.. Coming closer? Fish -meaning- happened, then snakes -meaningmeaning- coming next?'_

Squirrel looks at her sea-chest, trying to push her bad dream out of her mind. It's the same metal and leather one that held her mother's last gift to Squirrel. Squirrel looks at the treasures she has left. A few strings of pearls, a few dinner-plate-sized gold and silver pieces, and a few gemstones the size of fists. Squirrel sorts through them, lifting them up to reveal her papers hidden underneath. Squirrel slides her writing equipment onto the pile, then covers them again with the treasure.

"I w-wonder what Elizabeth w-would like." She wonders aloud, trying to think what she could give to the governor's daughter as a wedding gift. Trying to banish the thought of her dream.

Squirrel experimentally picks up a few strings of pearls, comparing them against each other. She sighs, then slides them back into the chest. _Maybe I should ask Elizabeth personally_, she thinks, closing the chest again. She puts out her candle and climbs out of the cabin.

"Lovely day for a stroll, wouldn't you say?" Jack saunters over. "Care to join me?"

Squirrel smiles. _Not like there's anywhere else to go_. Ana's at the helm, steering the Pearl through the suddenly strong breeze. With the wind behind them, the ship makes quick cutting progress through the water. Jack and Squirrel saunter across the deck.

"H-how l-long until we r-reach Port Royal?" Squirrel asks. Jack shrugs.

"About a day, I'd wager." He grins at Squirrel. "Is that a good bet, though?"

Squirrel smiles wider, colouring. "A very good bet." She frowns slightly. "Unless the wind changes again."

"Well then!" Jack slides an arm around her shoulders. "You'll just have to dance up another storm, won't you?" Squirrel giggles.

There's a sound over the water, like someone beating a drum several times. Jack drops to the deck, pulling Squirrel after him. The Pearl shudders as one of the cannonballs slams into her side. Another one whizzes by overhead, and the rest splash in the water nearby.

"ALL HANDS!" Jack shouts to the crew gathered. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He looks over at Squirrel, and helps her to her feet. "You right?"

Squirrel nods, slightly dazed. She looks out across the water. A ship comes sailing out of nowhere, pushed by the strong winds, followed by another, and another, and another. Jack whistles under his breath.

"Someone hates me." He turns to Squirrel. "Here's the thing: you get your little stone-shooter and hide in the crow's-nest… and stay there, no matter what. There's going to be a bit of a fight, and I don't want you to get hurt. Savvy?"

Squirrel barely even nods before Jack strides away and begins shouting orders left right and centre. She clambers up the rigging, swinging through the ropes that other sailors are hurrying to let loose or tie down.

The shanghai and bag of ammunition has never left her side since Squirrel's uncle stole the false treasure map from Squirrel. "_You're no use to anyone here, Squirrel. You're completely useless, a waste of time_." That's what Squirrel's own uncle had called her. Useless. And Squirrel was determined to prove him wrong.

Up in the crow's-nest, Squirrel can see the approaching four ships clearly. Each of them bears a different flag. Squirrel frowns. _If these four ships are attacking at the same time,_ she wonders, priming her shanghai, _why aren't they all flying under the same colour?_ The answer comes to Squirrel soon after. They all fly under pirate colours, but each design on the flag is different.

"Someone d-does hate you, Jack." Squirrel says softly. "Unless it's me again." _I guess Dawn and my uncle figured out that the map was a fake. And they've brought friends with them this time._ Squirrel raises her shanghai and aims as the ships draw closer. _Well they're in for a big surprise._

The man standing on the deck of the first ship slumps to his knees, hit in the neck by a small stone.

The five pirate ships rock in the water as cannons thunder and cannonballs fly. The crew members not below priming the cannons are on deck, firing pistols and shouting taunts and insults. Squirrel looks over at Jack. With his hat on and his long coat flapping in the breeze, cutlass raised in the air, he looks the very image of a pirate king. Squirrel feels her heart soar, firing stone after stone. A song comes to her, and Squirrel hums under her breath as she shoots. But she can't help but wonder where the song came from.

"Parley!" A sailor screams as he tumbles into the water.

"Bit late for that, mate!" Jack laughs.

Squirrel fumbles in her ammo-bag for another stone, half-turned away from the fight on the starboard side. She looks up suddenly, eyes wide, and screams a warning.

"TO THE PORT SIDE! THE PORT SIDE!" Pirates swarm over the deck of the Pearl from the rowboats launched by the four ships. _So the cannon-fire was just a diversion!_ Squirrel thinks frantically, firing a volley, knocking pirate after pirate unconscious. But it's still not enough.

The crewmen of the Pearl draw their cutlasses and fight hand to hand. Squirrel stares at the fight below, trying to find a target. The pirates move so quickly and smoothly, it's like watching a dance. A very deadly dance. Squirrel drags her attention away from the fight on the deck and concentrates instead on the pirates clambering on the Pearl like rats. But there are at least a hundred of them, and Squirrel can't possibly hit them all.

There's a creaking of the ropes behind her, and Squirrel half-turns, shanghai loaded and ready to fire.

"'Allo, poppet." The pirate grins with brown teeth, raising his pistol.

"G'bye, c-canker!" Squirrel fires first. The pirate takes the smooth stone right between the eyes. The pirate keeps grinning for a few seconds, then slowly falls backwards, landing on the deck below with a thud. His pistol spins across the crow's-nest, and Squirrel hesitantly picks it up.

It's heavy, and smooth. Squirrel drops the gun off the edge of her perch, shuddering. She hears a thud.

Ana looks up, a wry grin on her face. "Thank ye, Squirrel!" She calls. She steps over the unconscious form of her opponent and charges into another fight.

Jack runs yet another pirate through, slightly confused. Four ship's worth of pirates? All out for the Pearl? It doesn't make sense. And they're very well organised for pirates. Too well organised.

"What I do?" Jack calls over the clash of swords and thunder of pistols and cannons. "What's got you hating ole Jack so much?"

"And ye don't even know!" One pirate sneers, blocking Jack's sword. The pirate spits on Jack's shoes. "No wonder there's so many of us!"

Jack sighs, then shoots the pirate in the head. "Ask a civil question…"

"Aye," Gibbs says, fighting nearby with a determined expression on his face. "But you won't get an answer from a dead man!" Jack grins, gold teeth glinting.

Cannons boom again and again. Suddenly, one of the attacker's ships slides under the water, dragging a handful of screaming men with it. The mini-whirlpool the ship's sinking causes sends the other ships spiralling slowly away from the Pearl.

Squirrel hits a man in the back of his head, and he drops like a stone into the water. She reaches for another stone, and senses someone standing behind her. She hurries to load her shanghai.

"You've got some nice shooting," The pirate says in a friendly way. "However, you're not going to hurt me with that at this dist--…" He sees Squirrel's face under the hood of her cloak. "You're a woman!" He stares, surprised

"C-correct!" Squirrel raises her shanghai. The pirate kicks it out of her hands. Squirrel stares, first at her hands, then at the pirate. She frowns slightly.

"You m-mean you're not trying to k-kill _me_?"

"I am now!" He raises his sword, preparing to run Squirrel through.

She turns and leaps off the edge, leaving the pirate staring at empty space. _Not after me?_ Squirrel grabs one of the ropes and swings over the battle on the deck. Jack looks up, and sees Squirrel airborne. He shouts up at her.

"I thought I told you…" He turns and blocks three attacks at once. Squirrel lets go of the rope and hits the deck rolling. She quickly rights herself, and looks around for a weapon to defend herself with.

A dead man's sword lies forgotten on the deck. Squirrel reaches for it, and tries to pick it up. She nearly topples at the weight of it.

"Having problems there?" The pirate who attacked Squirrel smiles. Squirrel looks up briefly, then tries again to lift the sword from the deck. The pirate laughs as Squirrel falls backwards. Squirrel lets out a stream of well-practised curses, and the man pauses for a moment to listen, an amused smile on his face.

"So angry!" He laughs. "There's nothing wrong with a pirate killing in the heat of battle, is there?" His sword sings through the air. Squirrel rolls out of the way, abandoning the sword.

Her cloak slides off her shoulders, and the sleeve of her blouse falls to the deck, slashed off at the shoulder. Squirrel clutches a hand over her burn wounds, trying not to whimper. The pirate grins.

"Old wounds, huh?" He raises his sword. "Don't worry. I'll make the pain go away."

Squirrel leaps backwards, the sword missing her face by inches. The pirate keeps coming, slashing the air, and Squirrel dancing away, the sword missing her sometimes only by a hair's breadth. _Thankyou, Ana_. _The dance really helps._

"Go on!" The pirate laughs. "Call for help!"

Squirrel scowls, a dangerous light coming into her eyes. "I'm not useless!" She launches herself at the pirate, catching him off-guard. She knocks him to the ground and knees him in the groin. While he groans in pain, Squirrel rises quickly to her feet and scampers away.

_These pirates aren't trying to kill me?_ Squirrel wonders as she dashes between blades. _At least it's a mild improvement. So who then are they…?_ Squirrel climbs quickly up a rope and watches the fight. Her eyes widen as she sees where most of the attackers left on the Pearl are gathering. _Jack?_

"Come on!" Jack signs, sidling out of the way of yet another sword-thrust. "Jus' tell me what I gone and done wrong to offend all of you…" Dodge. "Gentlemen…" Swing, stab. "And then I can rest easy…" Swing, thrust, stab, sidle away. "Knowing I killed people for a good cause!"

"Go to hell, Sparrow!" A black pirate raises a club over his head. Jack stabs the man in the gut.

"No, I think you're going first." The club clatters to the deck.

Squirrel leaps down from her rope and rushes towards Jack, stones in hand. _I may not have my shanghai_, _but these are better than nothing!_ Jack whirls, dodging yet another weapon, and sees Squirrel. His eyes widen.

"Didn't you hear me? I said…" Squirrel throws a stone, and a pirate clutches his eye, screaming in pain. Jack runs him through.

"I w-won't b-be useless!" She says, throwing another stone.

Jack turns and faces Squirrel, fight forgotten. "I want to be the one that saves you, Miss Grey!" Jack says, exasperated. "Not buries you!"

Squirrel frowns again. "I can fight, Jack! I don't want to be useless!"

"But you want to be dead?"

Before Squirrel can reply, there is the sound of a whistle from one of the ships. Suddenly, all of the attackers still alive leap over the side into their lifeboats, and row back to their ships. The Pearl's cannons fire a few more shots at the retreating ships, and the crew of the Pearl all cheer, claiming victory.

Except Squirrel and Jack.

"I told you to stay up where you was safe!"

"Someone came up there! He m-made me lose my sh-shanghai!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone that?"

"I'm not useless!"

"Unarmed in a fight, you're as good as dead!"

The crew of the Black Pearl watch the argument between Squirrel and Jack.

"Next time I give you an order…"

"So I d-disobeyed an order. S-so what?"

Jack opens his mouth to say something, then gives up and simply growls in frustration. He turns his back on her. "Get this mess cleaned up!" Jack orders the watching crew. "Get us back on course, Ana!"

There's a chorus of 'Aye', and the crew begin their cleanup of the deck.

Jack turns back to Squirrel. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He says quietly. "I know you can fight. I know you want to fight, luv." Jack takes hold of her hand. "But I don't want you to ever, ever, think you are useless if you can't. Fighting's not what makes a pirate, savvy? Don't think you're useless if you can't fight." He looks deep into her eyes. "I don't know who gave you that idea, Squirrel, but you sure as hell ain't useless."

Squirrel feels her face go red, and looks away. Jack lets go of her hand and goes to survey the damage to his ship. Squirrel squeezes her eyes tight so the tears won't spill out of them.

**

* * *

A/N:** -grinnage- I feel so much better now. 


	6. Dreams, Dreams, Dreams

**Disclaimer**: POTC belongs to someone… over there! Ha, made you look.

**A/N**: Three chapters in one… aren't you special?

* * *

Ana and Squirrel sit in the cabin, sewing up their tattered clothing. 

"Once we reach Port Royal," Ana says, scrubbing dried pirate blood off her leggings, "We'll have to treat ourselves to some new clothes. These ones are just falling apart."

Squirrel makes a non-committal noise. She holds up her blouse, checking the sleeve. It's shorter than the other one now, but at least it will hold for a while longer. Squirrel's mouth twists in a wry smile.

"Jack was really worried about you." Ana puts down her sewing and looks Squirrel in the eye. "I've never seen him that worried about anyone before."

Squirrel doesn't look up.

"He really cares for you, you know." Ana continues, nonchalantly. "I've never seen him head-over-heels for any other girl before."

_Any other girl?_ "Thankyou, Ana." Squirrel says softly. "But I did only just want to help. After all," She forces a smile. "Aren't I a pirate now, as well?"

"You'd do anything to protect Jack, wouldn't you?" Ana asks with a raised eyebrow and knowing smile. Squirrel reddens and looks back down. Ana nods, then adds, "Well, he'd do anything to protect you."

The door to the cabin opens. Gibbs climbs down. "Evening, ladies." He holds out Squirrel's shanghai. "Found this under the mast. It be yours, I'm thinkin'." Squirrel accepts her weapon with a gracious smile and an equally gracious nod.

"Ana?" Gibbs turns to the Negro woman. "Jack wants to speak with you on deck. Something about the navigational…" Gibbs waves his hands vaguely. "Or something. He wasn't exactly making much sense."

"Then he's perfectly normal." Ana rolls her eyes, but follows Gibbs out of the cabin. Squirrel waits until the door closes before reaching for her amulet. She twists it between her fingers. The cold metal does not comfort her this time.

"I nearly g-got myself k-killed today." She picks her repaired clothes off the floor and climbs into her bunk. "And even Jack is w-w-worried about me." She sighs as she climbs onto her bed, pulling the thin blanket around her thin shoulders. "No m-matter what they say, I still f-f-feel useless."

Squirrel lets her thoughts wander. Will and Elizabeth's wedding. The Pearl would reach Port Royal by sunrise. New clothes. Will was a blacksmith. He could make Squirrel a special sword. Then people wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She could defend herself. She wouldn't be useless. Jack really loved her, cared for her. Squirrel loved him, cared for him…

* * *

Gibbs shakes Squirrel gently by the shoulders. "Wake up!" He whispers. "Wake up, Miss Grey." 

Squirrel blinks. She wasn't even aware that she'd fallen asleep. "Wh-what is it?"

"Come up top," Gibbs grins like a monkey. "You have to see this!"

In the distance, the fish swirl in the air. The Pearl sails away from them. Squirrel steps nimbly around the piles of dead snakes that lie scattered over the deck of the Pearl. Suddenly, the snakes aren't dead anymore. They rear up, hissing, bright stripy colours making Squirrel's eyes hurt.

"Can you catch them?" Ana asks, juggling a handful of eggs. "Can you catch them, useless girl?" Ana throws the eggs, and Squirrel cringes in her cloak. The eggs hit and crack and spray blood all over her. Squirrel tries to scream, but the snakes hiss louder, and she trips over, falling face-first onto the deck.

Muddy water washes over her, getting deeper and deeper, and Squirrel struggles in it. In the distance, Will and Elizabeth laugh and dance waist-deep in the sea, splashing each other. Squirrel calls out to them, but they don't hear her. There's blood in her mouth.

Squirrel screams again, and finally falls backwards. She sees the faces of the crew-men of the Pearl watching her as she falls backwards into the sea. Squirrel struggles to keep afloat.

"I can't swim!" She screams, spitting salt-water. "Someone help me!"

Squirrel reaches for the dolphins that are dancing in the deeper water, but they swim away, laughing in their strange voices. "You won't see us again!" One dolphin laughs in Dawn's voice. "I wouldn't go anywhere near Sparrow even if my life depended on it!"

Squirrel flounders, feeling her already weak frame starting to give out. Her eyes, through the salty sea, catch glimpse of an anchor. Squirrel looks up, and Jack smiles at her.

"Come with me!" He calls, holding his strong arms out to her. "I won't let you go, not even for a second! I swears it!"

Squirrel reaches for him, for the anchor, but the salt taste in her mouth grows too strong. It's like a poison. A poison. Slowly, she sinks under the waves, watching Jack from underwater. He's still smiling at her kindly… Lovingly…

From the crow's-nest, Squirrel can see herself, pale and insignificant, struggling in the water. She breaks the surface of the water one more time, gasping and flailing, then goes horribly still, sliding slowly under the waves. The water closes, heavy and blue, over the sinking form.

Squirrel opens her mouth and screams…

* * *

… Spitting out mouthfuls of water. Jack stands nearby, an empty bucket in his hands. 

"Oh good." He grins. "You're finally awake."

Squirrel screams again, her whole body shaking like a leaf. Jack reaches up, pulling Squirrel from her bunk, and holding her close to him.

"Scream, cry, do whatever." He says gently. "It's just a dream, luv."

Squirrel gives up screaming, and instead sobs noisily on Jack's shoulder. She can't stop shivering. But Jack keeps holding her close to him, and soon the shaking stops, and Squirrel can breathe normally again. He looks down at her.

"Ana said you was having nightmares recently." He flashes his gold teeth at her. "Guess she was right."

Squirrel hiccups, trying force down a sob.

"Now, I know you don't 'want' to talk about them," Jack says, sitting down and making Squirrel sit with him, "But I don't think it's a matter of 'want' anymore. You're part of this crew, part of this family. So we need to hear about them. And also," He strokes Squirrel's hair gently, "They aren't going to go away if you don't tell someone about them, are they?"

Squirrel gives a shuddering sigh, and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, and sorry about the rude wakeup, luv." Jack grins.

"I-it's a-a-alright." Squirrel takes a deep breath. "Th-thanks for th-that…"

Squirrel sits against Jack for a few moments. Just sitting. With Jack, letting his strong presence chase away her childhood fears.

"I was d-drowning." She says finally. "There w-were all these w-weird things happening, but basically I was drowning, and no-one would save me."

"Really?" Jack looks at her. "Not even me?"

Squirrel steadies herself. "You were there. You were telling me to come with you, that you would never ever let me go. But I still drowned."

Jack pulls Squirrel closer to him. "I don't know much about dreams, Miss Grey, but I do know that drowning in a dream is supposed to be good luck." He shrugs. "Just a superstition, is all."

Squirrel frowns. "What about eggs, and black people, and dolphins and muddy water…"

Jack shrugs. "You should ask Gibbs about that. He knows better'n anyone here about good luck, bad luck, and dreams."

Squirrel nods, and rests her head on Jack's shoulder.

"How long've you had this dream, Squirrel?"

"Since my parents died."

Jack nods, pursing his lips. "That's a fair time ago." He looks down at Squirrel. "But you said I was there. How?"

Squirrel blushes. "I first saw you ten years ago, and I fell in love with you then." She shrugs, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I always wished that you'd be the one who would take me off Tortuga."

"Well, I was, wasn't I?" Jack grins. "And like I said before, Squirrel," Jack's tone turns gentle again. "I want to be the one that saves you, not buries you."

Squirrel looks up at Jack. He looks down at her. Squirrel feels a new kind of shudder creep up and down her spine.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?" Jack asks with a grin.

**

* * *

A/N:** Gar! More fluff! I'll have to do something about that -_evil plotting ensues_-. And aren't you lot special to get three chapters in one? Granted, it wouldn't make much sense as three separate ones, but I digress… Reviewers are my best friends. 


	7. Old Friends

**Disclaimer**: POTC belongs to people who think they're better than me.

* * *

Squirrel pulls her hood lower down over her face, hiding herself from curious passers-by and redcoats alike. She knows the drill. Get in, get what you need, get out before anyone sees you. Squirrel checks the purse under her cloak. Still there, still heavy. She smiles, then saunters from stall to stall, examining the wares with a careful eye.

_Port Royal_, Squirrel thinks. _It really is an amazing place. If I didn't have a home on the Pearl with Jack, I would seriously consider staying here instead_.

Squirrel sees what she was asked to get, and she buys three of them. The young woman in charge of the stall looks at Squirrel suspiciously, but accepts the gold coins graciously enough. Squirrel slides the bundle under her arms and turns to leave, picking up her other packages as she does so. Someone bumps into her, shouts a brief apology and carries on. Squirrel shakes her head, then checks her purse and packages. Everything is still there. The girl cloaked in grey looks around, then makes her way back to the docks.

Suddenly, she stops. She looks back into an alleyway. It looks familiar. The sign over the door, as well. Squirrel smiles slightly. Will's workshop. _Well, why not?_ Squirrel thinks, _I could ask him what he wants as a wedding gift._ Her hidden face darkens slightly. _And I have a favour to ask anyway._ Squirrel hurries through the crowds of shoppers and knocks on the door.

Will answers it.

"Can I help you?" He asks, not recognising Squirrel. She smiles shyly at him.

"Jack was w-wondering about the w-wedding, Will."

Will's eyes widen in recognition, and he quickly ushers Squirrel inside.

"What are you doing here, Squirrel?" He asks in disbelief, then helps Squirrel untangle herself from the armloads of packages.

"Sh-shopping." Squirrel grins. Will raises an eyebrow.

"And what are you doing here?" Will, asks. "I mean, in my workshop?"

Squirrel looks down, shuffling her feet in the dirt. "T-two r-reasons. Firstly, J-Jack wants to know wh-what to g-get you as a-a wedding g-gift."

Will pales slightly. "You mean he's coming?"

Squirrel looks up, confused.

"He can't come unless he has an invitation." Will explains. "Miss Swann is the governor's daughter, so the wedding is an incredibly …" Will keeps talking, and Squirrel wonders how one man could use so many syllables in sentences that need to be short.

"So Jack's n-not invited?" Squirrel says sadly. She looks down again. "He w-was r-really looking f-forward to s-seeing you again, Will." She tries not to smile. Actually, Jack only wanted to come to the wedding for the free food and drink.

Will looks crestfallen. "That's not what I meant." He sighs. "Elizabeth doesn't want Jack anywhere near the wedding. She thinks he'll convince me to go on some random pirate adventure…"

Squirrel does as Jack orders. She gives Will a well-practised pleading puppy-dog stare. Will's defences crumble.

"Alright." He sighs, then smiles. "It wouldn't be the same without him. I'll write up an invitation for him. I really couldn't care what he gets me as a wedding gift. As long as Jack's at the wedding, that will be a gift enough." He looks at Squirrel. "Would you like me to write an invitation for you as well?"

Squirrel shakes her head. "I was g-going to ask Elizabeth m-myself."

Will nods. "She's been talking about you ever since she met you. I think you've got a good friend in her."

_I hope not._ Squirrel thinks dryly, then winces at the stab of guilt.

Will frowns slightly. "You said there were two reasons you were here. What was the second?"

Squirrel swallows. "I … I want you to make m-me a sword." Will looks at Squirrel, eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

Squirrel takes a deep breath. "There w-was an attack on the B-Black P-Pearl a d-day ago. I want to b-be able to d-defend myself if we're attacked a-a-again."

Will nods. "I don't see why not." He walks over to a whole range of swords hanging on the wall and selects one. "Try this one."

Squirrel's arm trembles under the weight, and Will lifts it out of her hands quickly. He chooses another sword. Squirrel shrugs sheepishly as the heavy metal blade tumbles out of her hands.

"They're t-too heavy for me." Squirrel explains. "I'm n-not strong enough to lift a n-normal blade."

"I see." Will quickly polishes the blade then returns it to where it hung earlier. "So I'll have to make you a special blade, is that it?"

Squirrel nods. "I c-can pay for it, if th-that's what you're w-worried about."

Will shrugs. "I'm not worried about that. But it seems to me that a sword isn't your type of weapon." Squirrel blinks, confused. "You see," Will continues, going to the forge, "If a sword is too heavy for you, then maybe it would be better if I made you a knife. A very light blade, just as fast as a real sword. What do you think, Miss Grey?"

Squirrel considers this for a moment, head tilted, then smiles shyly. "That s-sounds fair. Th-thankyou, Mister Turner."

"Call me Will." Will grins at her. "I will start it this very moment then!" He starts hammering away at a piece of metal, pulled red-hot from the forge. Squirrel watches, fascinated.

After a few moments, Will looks up. "It takes a full two days to make a good sword. I could probably finish your order in about a day, but you may have to come back later. Is that alright?"

Squirrel nods. "There was one other thing, Will." She bites her lip, then smiles. "I w-wanted to hear the s-story from your p-p-point of view."

"Story?" Will pauses, thinking. "Oh, about the curse of the Black Pearl."

Squirrel nods. "I heard it from Elizabeth and from Jack. But I wanted to hear it from you as well."

"Why?"

Squirrel shrugs. "If I h-have all sides of the s-story, then I could…" Squirrel looks around. "I d-don't know… Maybe know what it was r-r-really like?"

Will smiles, then returns to work on Squirrel's blade. "I see."

Squirrel picks up her packages. "So in ab-about a day then?"

"Mmm." Will says, concentrating on the metal. "Come back tomorrow. It should be ready." He pauses. "And Jack's invitation as well." He grins sheepishly. "Don't tell Elizabeth that I'm inviting him, please?"

"My l-lips are s-sealed." Squirrel grins, then clambers back out into daylight.

She hurries back to the docks, and finds Ana waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" She grumbles. "Her Majesty's redcoats've been coming so close I could spit on em!" She pauses in her ranting to cast an eye over the packages that Squirrel is tossing into the boat. "You got everything, then?"

"Everything I c-c-could carry." Squirrel pants, trying not to let her exhaustion show. Ana grins, then quickly rows the boat out of the docks.

"Don't be too long at Elizabeth's!" Ana calls out as she heads over the bay. "I'll be back in about two hours!"

Squirrel waves to the Negro woman, then turns and heads back into Port Royal. This time in Port Royal, Elizabeth's carriage isn't there to whisk her to the mansion on the hill. Squirrel trudges through the streets of the port city, feeling the heat of the sun through her cloak. Finally, Squirrel reaches the mansion.

She knocks on the door and waits, fanning herself with her hand. A servant answers the door.

"Can I help you?" He says, looking down his nose at Squirrel.

Squirrel smiles sweetly. "Yes. C-could you tell Miss Swann that M-Miss Grey is here?"

The servant sniffs, then closes the door. Squirrel rolls her eyes. _Bloody upperclassmen._ A few minutes later, the door opens again, and the servant ushers Squirrel inside, trying not to look sheepish.

"Apology a-accepted." She grins at him as Elizabeth comes rushing down the stairs.

"Squirrel!" She squeals with delight. "I knew you'd come back! How have you been? Look at you! You're an absolute mess! Do you want to have a bath? No offence, or anything, but you look like you need one! How have you been, Miss Grey? How have you been?" Squirrel smiles and lets the barrage of questions wash over her.

"It's g-good to see you again, Elizabeth." Squirrel interrupts, smiling. And it's true. Elizabeth may speak way too much for her own good, but she is still pleasant enough company.

"Come in, come in!" Elizabeth leads Squirrel through her mansion. "You simply must tell me everything that's happened since you left! Oh!" Elizabeth claps her hands, and two maids appear. "Draw a bath for Miss Grey, and get out her dress." Squirrel silently marvels at Elizabeth's musical accent. Very English. Very proper. Elizabeth and Squirrel wander out onto the terrace, Elizabeth talking all the while.

"Actually," Squirrel interrupts at an opportune moment, "I'm here a-about the w-wedding."

Elizabeth's face lights up. "Of course!" She beams. "I can't believe that I'm finally getting married! Soon I really will be Elizabeth Turner!"

Squirrel sits and lets the conversation, one-sided as it is, continue.

"But dear me! I'll have to write you an invitation!" She rings a small bell, and a steward appears with inkwell, quill and fancy gilded paper. Elizabeth pens a few lines quickly. Squirrel marvels at the way that this woman can talk and write at the same time. The steward disappears with the inkwell and quill, and Elizabeth blows delicately on the ink, making it dry.

"What d-do you w-want as a w-wedding gift?" Squirrel asks politely. Elizabeth stares, then thinks for a moment.

After a few moments' blessed silence, Elizabeth smiles and says, "I don't really mind. As long as it's a gift from you, Miss Grey, I'm sure it will be fine. You're the first real friend I've had for a long time, you know. All my other friends only come to the dinner parties with their frills and lace and their chatter about how rich they are and how many admirers they have at the moment…" Squirrel smiles and nods. "It's rather boring, actually." Elizabeth smiles kindly at Squirrel. "You're the first friend I've had that actually listens to me."

A maid appears in the doorway. "Miss Grey's bath is ready, Miss Swann." Squirrel allows herself to be ushered away.

_And it's nice not having to talk to someone for a change,_ Squirrel thinks. _Sometimes it's fine just to have one-sided conversations._ She lets herself a slight smile. _And it's nice to have a real friend._

**

* * *

A/N: I had forgotten how chatty I'd made Elizabeth. I apologise if that offends anyone… also, my views on that Will Turner boy. Ha ha ha to all you Orli fans -bleee!-**


	8. Dance Lessons

**Disclaimer**: POTC should belong to everyone.

* * *

Squirrel twirls slightly in the mirror, looking at herself in the dress. It still fits, it still suits her. The white and pale blue of the dress brings out the brown of her eyes, making them sparkle. She blushes, and the white of the dress makes her face stand out even more. 

Squirrel minces downstairs again and rejoins Elizabeth on the balcony. Elizabeth beams.

"Welcome back, Miss Grey."

Squirrel sits back down, and feels a little surer of herself. Elizabeth hands her the gilded invitation, and Squirrel accepts it graciously. Working up the courage, Squirrel asks questions about Elizabeth's wedding. Why the invitation? How many people with be there? Is there anything Squirrel should or shouldn't do? Will there be dancing?

"Of course there will be dancing." Elizabeth fans herself. "There's always dancing at a wedding." She frowns slightly. "Why?"

Squirrel smiles wryly. "I c-can't dance."

Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise. "You can't dance? That will never do!" Elizabeth rises with a rustle of skirts. "I shall teach you right now!" Squirrel lets Elizabeth lead her through the huge house until they reach a wide open room.

"Now, there are many types of dances," Elizabeth begins, standing opposite Squirrel, "But I don't think I could teach you them all today. But I will teach you one of them. Stand like this to begin."

Squirrel copies Elizabeth's stance.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth puts her hand to her mouth. "But we both need partners! You see, Miss Grey," Elizabeth explains, "This dance is for a man and a woman to dance together."

"D-dignified." Squirrel swallows, well aware she's turning red again.

Elizabeth nods, not noticing. "Just so you can learn the dance, I'll call some of the servants."

Squirrel chews on her lip. _Once I've leaned this dance,_ she thinks, _I'll teach it to Jack, and we can dance together!_ Her heart thunders away.

"Now, Miss Grey?" Elizabeth puts her arms around on of the servant's shoulders, "Watch me first, then you try."

Squirrel, blushing, obeys.

* * *

She steps back and curtsies to her partner. The servant bows stiffly to her and then to Miss Swann, red tinging his ears, then about-faces and leaves the room. Elizabeth claps. 

"Very well done, Miss Grey! I think you've pretty much mastered that dance." Squirrel beams.

_Now I can teach it to Jack!_ She reddens further. "Thankyou, Miss Swann."

"Please," Elizabeth waves a vague hand. "Call me Elizabeth. We're friends, aren't we?"

Squirrel nods, smiling shyly. _Family and friends_…

"Now," Elizabeth's voice takes business-like tone, "For the wedding, do you mind if you wear that dress you have now? It doesn't really fit me anymore, but it suits you just fine, I think…"

_I don't mind. I love it._

"… come to the manor the day of the wedding, about three or so hours before it starts so we can fix your hair and put a little makeup on you…"

_Makeup? You really don't have to…_

"… And of course, I'll need to organise for someone to dance with you…"

"That's alright." Squirrel's mouth opens before she has a chance to think. "I already h-have s-someone to d-d-dance with." She stops, seeing Elizabeth's raised eyebrow. "At l-least, I sh-should. I'll find out t-tonight."

"That sounds fair." Elizabeth nods, then smiles warmly. "I'm really glad you're here, Squirrel. It's been simply a pleasure having you."

Squirrel smiles and curtsies, then goes back upstairs to change.

**

* * *

A/N:** Coming up next… ANGST AND PLOT POINT! 


	9. Threats

**Disclaimer**: POTC still remains not mine.

* * *

Squirrel checks the invitation for the hundredth time in her cloak pocket. Still there. Still there. She sighs happily. _I've never been to a wedding before. And this dance!... It's amazing._ She sighs again. _I never would've had these chances on Tortuga._ Her face darkens slightly. _I never had a chance to do anything on Tortuga._

"Excuse me, Miss?" Someone steps out suddenly from an alleyway, startling her. "Could I have a word with you?" Squirrel frowns, then follows the man into the alley, tucking the bundle of cloth more firmly under her arm.

"What is it?" She asks.

The man smiles pleasantly. Squirrel stares at the knife in his hand, then at the man again.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" The man tilts his head sideways, considering her. He slides the knife back into his belt. "I didn't think you would."

It takes a few moments for Squirrel to realise. "You're that p-pirate that attacked m-me on the P-Pearl!"

The man throws back his head and laughs. "Yes, but I have no quarrel with you now." Squirrel reaches slowly for her shanghai. "No, no, no." The man holds up his hands in defence. "I said I don't want to fight you now. We're not enemies here, Miss Grey."

Squirrel nearly drops the dress. "How d-do you know m-my name?"

"Of course," the pirate continues, ignoring her question, "We only sent our weakest to attack the Black Pearl. To make sure that only the strongest made it, to make sure only the cream of the crop are left to get our revenge, but you did make fine work of fighting back, I must say."

"How do you know my name?" Squirrel repeats, her voice taking a harder edge.

The man smiles at her. "I heard you and Jack Sparrow having a little argument after the fight. Seems you thought you were useless, and wanted to protect the good Captain Sparrow. Am I right?"

Squirrel scowls, and her hand does not leave her side. The man smiles kindly.

"Looks like I was right." He scratches the back of his head. "Miss Grey, I'm not here to pick a fight with you. My fight is only with Jack."

"Why?" Squirrel asks, confused. "What did he ever do to you?"

The man's smile turns cold. "He took something special away from me. I valued that thing more than my life, and he took it from me. And I won't rest until I have my revenge."

Squirrel stares at the pirate standing in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

"See," The pirate explains with a casual toss of the hand, "To get my revenge, I want to take away that one thing that Jack Sparrow values more than _his_ own life." The pirate pauses. "True, I might kill him afterwards, but it's all in the name of justice."

"Justice?" Squirrel wrinkles her nose in disgust. "You mean revenge."

The pirate shrugs. "Miss Grey, the only reason I'm talking to you is because I think you know what Jack Sparrow values more than his life." The pirate shoves his face close to Squirrel's, and she winces at the foul smell of the man's breath. "And I want to know what it is, so I can take it from him."

Squirrel stares. "You really are t-trying to kill me!"

The pirate throws back his head and laughs. "You? Why do you… Oh, I see. Ha! Pardon me, Miss, but what… What makes you think Sparrow loves you more than life itself?"

Squirrel's jaw drops, and she attempts to form words. "He said that… And I … He didn't…"

"Ah." The pirate smiles, and steps back. "So you really are in love with Sparrow." He smirks. "I was right." Squirrel glowers and glows red under her hood. The pirate smiles again.

"You may love him, Miss Grey." The pirate whispers. "But what proof do you have that he loves you?"

Squirrel stares, backing away in horror. "He told me…"

"Oh, he _told_ you did he?" The pirate rolls his eyes. "Well that's proof enough for me." His eyes turn cold. "He told my Bella he loved her too. And you know what happened?"

"No…" Squirrel squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. _I don't want to hear this…_

"He gave her about twenty minutes then left her lying in the gutter like a whore."

"No…" _It's not true…_

"And it's the same with everyone else who attacked the Black Pearl the other day." The pirate continues relentlessly. "All of their women, all of their lives, destroyed by Jack Sparrow."

"No…" _This isn't the Jack I know._

"And what makes you think you're so special, Miss Grey?" The pirate raises his eyebrows, stepping forward. "Because you're part of the crew? Because Jack saved your life?"

Squirrel looks up, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Yeah." The pirate grins. "I heard a rather heart-rending story recently in Tortuga. A man named Sharky, I do believe. Little Miss Squirrel trapped for her whole life on the island, boo-hoo." The pirate touches the side of Squirrel's face. "So Sparrow saved you, did he?"

Squirrel pulls away, hating the feel of the man's hand on her skin.

"Tell me, then, Miss Grey." The pirate nearly shouts. "What makes you so different to the other woman around the Caribbean? In any port city, really? Hmm? What makes you think that Sparrow cares about you more than life itself? What makes you think Sparrow won't treat you like he did my girl?" He shouts at her. "Tell me!"

Squirrel turns and runs out of the alley, eyes stinging, choking back sobs. The pirate watches her go, and folds his arms.

"You tink dis will work?" A voice comes from in the shadows.

The pirate smirks. "It will. She'll hurt Jack more than we ever could."

Squirrel runs through the streets of Port Royal, her cloak flapping behind her. She hurries to the docks and finds Ana waiting for her again.

"About time you made it." Ana grumbles, then sees Squirrel's tear-stained face. Her impatience dissolves into concern. "Squirrel? What the hell happened?"

"L-l-let's get out of h-h-here!" Squirrel stammers between sobs. "I w-want to g-go home!"

Ana rows out of the docks as quickly as she could, not saying a word. Squirrel sits on the other end of the boat, sobbing wretchedly.

_It's not true… It can't be true…It can't be…_


	10. Stupid Pansy Dancing

**Disclaimer**: POTC - or Pirates of the Caribbean - belongs to people who don't write fanfiction.

**A/N**: More angst, violence and general ICRep-fluff-relief-type of chapters upcoming.

* * *

Squirrel sits on her bunk, miserably twirling her coin through her fingers. _It can't be true. Jack wouldn't do that… Would he?_ Squirrel sighs. _Of course he would. I know Tortuga, I saw Jack flirting and fighting. I know more about him than I'd like to admit. _Squirrel stares into empty space, the cold coin sliding over-under-over-under her fingers. _But did that pirate mean what he said about Jack treating me the same way?_

"Squirrel?"

_It's not possible._ Squirrel draws back the curtain, drying her eyes. _I'm being stupid. That man hates Jack, and he's trying to make me hate him too. Jack's not like that. He's not._

Jack's dark brown eyes are filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

Squirrel smiles. "I am n-now."

"What was that all about?" Jack asks, helping her down from the bunk. "Ana said you kept the waterworks going the whole time." He frowns slightly. "It wasn't some Port Royal snob making you feel like a bilge-rat, was it? So help me, I'll sail in, colours flying, cannons going full pelt, until I kill the bastard what made you cry…"

Squirrel laughs, throwing her arms around Jack. "It's nothing, J-Jack, really. I just had a bit of an… unpleasant m-meeting with someone."

"You sure?" Jack raises an eyebrow. Squirrel nods. She gasps, and pulls back, remembering.

"Will's wr-writing your in-invitation now." She tells Jack. "I'll p-pick it up t-tomorrow."

Jack grins inanely. "Weddings! I love weddings!"

"How m-many have you b-been to, exactly?" Squirrel raises her eyebrow.

Jack looks insulted. "A fair few, actually. 'Course, I was only there to steal the certain wedding gifts, but that still counts as going to weddings, aye?" He smiles. Squirrel giggles.

"So you've n-never learned to d-dance?" She asks shyly.

Jack raises and eyebrow. "Dance? What would I need to dance for?"

"It's traditional." Squirrel shrugs. Jack squints.

"Last time I checked," he says carelessly, "The only dance you knew was the pirate jig." Squirrel smiles wider, blushing pink. Jack nods. "Oh. So Elizabeth taught you a new dance, did she?" Squirrel keeps smiling.

With a sigh, Jack nods. "Alright. Teach me how to do this wedding dance then. However," he wags a finger in her face, "I draw the line at singing. I may have a lovely singing voice, but I'm not singing."

Squirrel giggles.

* * *

Ana looks through the window. Jack and Squirrel are dancing together. The Negro woman grins. Squirrel certainly has changed the way Jack acts and thinks nowadays. 

Squirrel's old cabin had been converted into a storeroom, and all that was needed to clear room to dance in was to move a chest or two.

"Then you turn and step like this…" Squirrel moves, and Jack moves with her.

He snorts. "Stupid pansy dancing."

"I l-like it." Squirrel says simply. Jack rolls his eyes.

"You would. You hang around Elizabeth far too much for your own good."

He stops mid-step, throwing Squirrel off. She looks up at Jack.

"What's wr-wrong?"

He looks around the storeroom slowly. "Someone's watching us…"

Ana quickly slides away from the window, grinning. She clambers up the rope quickly, and by the time Jack has opened the storeroom door and looked around, Ana is back at the helm, smiling innocently.

Jack goes back inside and shuts the door behind him.

"Right." He grins. "Let's try this from the beginning again."

Squirrel and Jack go through all the steps, Squirrel red the whole time.

"Only three days 'til the wedding!" Jack says cheerfully.

Squirrel can only nod. _He's holding me so close… There's no way he doesn't love me… It was only a lie. It was only a lie… A jealous lie._

**

* * *

A/N:** Ana's a stealthy little piratical spy. Arr! Hehehe. Reviews would be awesome kthxbai. 


	11. Concern

**Disclaimer**: POTC should belong to me. It should, it should, it should.

* * *

"Is it r-ready?" Squirrel can barely contain her excitement. Will Turner smiles, and lifts the cloth. Squirrel stares at the knife, and gingerly picks it up by the hilt. 

"A special alloy," Will explains as Squirrel removes the scabbard and looks at her surprised reflection. "Light as a feather, but just as strong and sharp as any blade. Gold filigree in the handle." He adds proudly.

Squirrel has no idea what this means, but her knife looks extremely sharp. She stabs and slashes at the air experimentally. It makes a swishing noise that Squirrel finds she likes.

"It's so light!" She beams, her eyes filled with adoration. "It's perfect! Thankyou, Mister Turner!"

Will clears his throat, embarrassed but pleased. "Call me Will, if you would be so kind, Miss Grey." He remembers something, and pulls an envelope from his pocket. "Oh, and this is for Jack."

It's Jack's invitation for the wedding. Squirrel grins, and Will smiles sheepishly back.

"Am I correct in assuming that the two of you will be making an appearance?" He asks. _What's with all these big words?_

Squirrel nods. "I'm l-looking forward to it. Jack as well." She slides her knife back into its scabbard. "What do you w-want f-for a wedding gift, by the way? We're h-heading to the Isla De Muerta to p-pick something up."

Will's eyes seem to bulge out of his head. "The Isla De Muerta? For a… wedding gift?" Squirrel smiles. Will told her his side of the story this morning. She met him in the marketplace, and Will talked while she shopped.

"Do you mean to say that Jack intends to …"

"He intends to give you 'a wedding gift that a pirate deserves'." Squirrel says, copying Jack's voice. She reaches into her belt-pouch. "How m-much do I owe you for the knife?"

Will names his price, and Squirrel pays in gold. "See you at the wedding!" She smiles, waving, and disappears back outside. Will sighs.

"Just what are you planning this time, Jack?" He wonders aloud. With yet another dramatic sigh, he pockets the money and picks a sword off the wall. It's time for him to practise.

* * *

"So how long until we r-reach the Isla De Muerta?" Squirrel asks softly. 

Jack shrugs. "A day at least." He pauses. "Now what?"

"Stand like this," Squirrel instructs, and put your arm like this…"

Jack grins. "You know, I'm actually starting to like this pansy-ass English dancing."

"Why?" Squirrel looks up, confused.

"'Coz I just happen to have my arms around a very beautiful young lass." He waggles his eyebrows. Squirrel turns bright red and tries not to smile.

_It's not true. There's no way it can be…_

"So, did young Bootstrap say what he wanted as a gift?"

Squirrel shakes her head. "But whatever you get him, I'm s-s-sure he'll love it."

Jack grins, and pretends to stumble through another dance step. Squirrel squeals and slaps him.

_It's not true. It can't be true. He's mine, and I'm his. There's no other way it can be…

* * *

_

**A/N**: _-sings- You always tell me... Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps..._


	12. Gold Fever

**Disclaimer**: Well, throw me in a small room with a certain pirate, but POTC doesn't belong to me!

* * *

"The Isla De Muerta." Gibbs says, leaning on the railing. "A more cursed place you'll never find." 

"But it's where all our loot is stashed, aye?" Jack saunters past, grinning. "Get back to work."

Squirrel squints through the fog. It does look a very forbidding place. She climbs higher in the rigging, trying to see more of the island she's heard so much about.

"Pieces of eight?" Mister Cotton's parrot flies overhead and hangs sideways on the rope. Squirrel pulls aside her cloak and rifles in her belt-purse. She holds the nut out to the bird. The parrot blinks, then tilts his head.

"Gold filigree." He squawks softly, then takes the nut in his beak and flies from the rigging. Squirrel looks down. Her knife slipped out its hiding place. She winces, and quickly adjusts her belt. _I should be more careful._ She thinks.

"Coming, Miss Grey?" Ana calls up to the girl in the rigging. "I think you'll want to see what we've got in here."

"C-coming!" Squirrel calls, and slides down the rope. _This I have to see! The treasure of the Black Pearl! Hoarded for ten years!..._

* * *

Squirrel sits on the deck of the Pearl, staring out into space. Ana sits beside her, tossing a golden orb encrusted with precious stones from hand to hand, grinning. 

"Not what you expected?"

Behind Squirrel's glazed-over eyes, she replays the memory of the huge caverns filled with gold, gems and treasures beyond even her imagination. She makes a mumbled noise.

"I know," Ana laughs. "Takes the breath away, don't it?" She nudges Squirrel with an elbow. "Welcome to piracy, Miss Grey. We take what we can…"

"An' give nothin' back!" Jack says, appearing with a sway and a grin. Squirrel barely looks up. _All that gold… All that treasure… And it belongs to Jack… Belongs to the pirates of the Black Pearl…_

"What's with her?" Jack waves a hand in front of Squirrel's face, eyebrow raised. Ana grins.

"She's got the fever. Gold fever." Ana tosses him the orb, which he waves in Squirrel's face. The girl's eyes follow it greedily, then she shakes herself.

"W-what?"

Jack grins. "Now that we've got a wedding gift for Will and Elizabeth, I do believe we should practice our dance. Aye?"

Squirrel blinks several times, then smiles vaguely and nods. "Oh. Oh, yes, the dance. Coming." She follows Jack across the deck towards the cabin. _All that gold…_She sways on her feet.

Ana chuckles.

**

* * *

A/N:** Squirrel likes her shinies. n-n 


	13. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer**: Daddy, Mummy, I want a pirate. And I want one NOW!

* * *

The British colours are flying. Port Royal is in a flurry. The wedding of the governor's daughter! After such a fuss with all the pirates, it was good to see the girl settle down. Especially with Will Turner. He was a fine match. A good man, despite his profession. The whole of Port Royal would not miss this wedding. 

Squirrel sits quietly, hands folded in her lap, watching as Elizabeth paces back and forth, consumed by last minute nerves. The maids add the finishing touches to Squirrel's makeup, then step back, smiling. Squirrel looks at herself in the mirror, and it takes a moment for her to realise who she's looking at.

"I don't know if I should be doing this…" Elizabeth pauses, wringing her hands, then turns with a rustle of expensive wedding silks. "Do I really want to do this? I love him... but… Oh --" Squirrel raises an eyebrow as Elizabeth swears. She mentally stores some of the words away for later use.

"What should I do, Miss Grey?" Elizabeth pleads. "I don't think I can do this… I really don't…"

Squirrel rises quietly, her own dress barely whispering. "You l-love Will, don't you?"

Elizabeth hesitates. "Yes. Yes, of course I do."

Squirrel smiles and puts a slim hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Then s-stop worrying. If you k-keep worrying, you'll only g-give yourself an ulcer." Squirrel's gentle words have the desired effect. Elizabeth calms down and sits. Squirrel sits next to her. _Thank heavens that's over._ She thinks with a sigh of relief. _She was making me dizzy._

"I'm really nervous, Miss Grey." Elizabeth says, biting her lip, tucking strands of hair behind her ears over and over again. "I mean, saint's blood, I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with him!"

"Isn't th-that a g-good thing?"

Elizabeth bites her lips and wrings her hands. "Well, yes, I guess so… But I…" She turns and looks Squirrel in the eye. "Don't you have anyone? I mean, someone you'd like to get married to?"

Squirrel blanches. "M-m-me?" She blushes and looks down at her hands. An image of a grinning, swaying Jack Sparrow comes to her mind. "Why?"

Elizabeth also looks down. "I don't know. I'm just nervous. Maybe I shouldn't marry him. I love Will so much. I just can't do this." She stands, still wringing her hands. "I'm going to call off the wedding."

Squirrel looks up, pulled suddenly from her dream. "You're n-nervous, Elizabeth. That's all. You l-love him s-so much you're s-scared of l-losing him. If you really l-love Will Turner, you sh-shouldn't let d-doubts separate you two from…" Squirrel stops mid-sentence, realising what she just said. _I'm doubting Jack now, aren't I? But I love him, don't I… Oh bugger…_She takes a deep breath to steady herself.

Elizabeth looks down at Squirrel's face, then out the window. The sunlight sparkles off the ocean, and clouds wander across the sky like lost sheep.

"I had this dream." Squirrel says softly. "I saw you and Will in the ocean. Dolphins wouldn't go near you. Mister Gibbs says that means that you and Will will never separate. And you being waist-deep in the ocean means coming j-joy…" She tries to smile. "It's just a dream though. I wouldn't put too much stock into it..."

"But I do." Elizabeth pulls Squirrel to her feet and gives her a hug. "Thankyou, Miss Grey. You really are a true friend." She smiles. "I would be honoured if you would be a bridesmaid at my wedding, if it's not too late for me to ask you." Elizabeth explains briefly to a confused Squirrel what a bridesmaid means.

"I'd b-better not." Squirrel says, rubbing her arms where the dress sleeves end, "People will want to know my background. And my name."

"Well," Elizabeth says, looking more at ease and surer of herself now, "What is your name?"

Squirrel looks blankly at the governor's daughter. "I can't remember." _I've always been Squirrel. It started as a nickname, I'm sure, but ever since I was little I've always been known as Squirrel. _She looks down._ Since my parents' deaths, though, I've forgotten a lot of things._

"Really?" Elizabeth looks horrified. "You poor thing!" She bites her lips, thinking for a moment. "Well, what was your mother's name?"

Squirrel's eyes light up. _That I can remember._ "Rose."

"Very well then," Elizabeth says with a satisfied nod of the head and a smile. "You shall be Miss Rose Grey, a friend of mine from… a… recently established colony on one of the…"

"L-lesser known islands…" _Tortuga…It shouldn't be _that_ well known, not here…_

"… Of the West Indies… Your father was a…"

"Merchant s-sailor." Squirrel says softly. "My mother was a noblewoman."

Elizabeth nods. "There, see? You have a believable past, and a name. So why won't you become a bridesmaid?"

Squirrel forces a shy smile. "I couldn't. Thankyou, b-but I'd b-be too embarrassed."

"That's your decision." Elizabeth shrugs, smiling. "Come on, let's finish getting made up. I have an idea for your hair."

* * *

**A/N**: Again, I researched the dreams. There's this awesome book in the library. Symbolism in dreamsrocks. 


	14. Male Bonding Moment

**Disclaimer**: And just to be different, I don't own POTC.

* * *

"So you did make it." Will smiles. 

Jack rolls his shoulders and grins. "Wouldn't miss this wedding for anything, son, and you know it."

Will raises an eyebrow. "Really? Why do I find that so hard to believe, especially coming from you?"

Jack grins, gold teeth glinting. "You jus' answered your own question, mate."

Will rolls his eyes, then gets back to work.

"I thought you said today was your wedding day." Jack sidles around the blacksmith's, looking at the rows of swords.

"It is." Will looks up, confused.

"Well, why aren't you getting ready for it?"

Will looks up from his forge. "All I need to do is change clothes, Jack. There's at least three hours until the wedding starts. So I've got plenty of time to kill." He pauses. "Why?"

Jack turns around, beads in his hair clinking. "Squirrel headed off to Liz's place to get ready for the wedding an hour ago."

"Oh." Will goes back to work, trying to hide a smile.

"Why is it that women always take bloody ages to get ready for anything?" Jack grizzles.

Will gives up trying to work. "Why are you here, Jack? No, better question. How did you get past all the guards?"

Jack grins. "Squirrel put on her dress, then we waltzed right past them." Will raises an eyebrow. Jack rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine. I snuck in, and she waltzed in. Happy?"

Will smirks. "Does she know you're here?"

Jack shrugs. "Does Elizabeth?"

Will pretends not to hear. "What are you going to do about your clothes, Captain? Norrington will notice you for sure if you wear... that."

Jack looks insulted. "Sod the Commodore. I'm a pirate, and I wear what I like, savvy?"

Will wanders to the back of his workshop and comes back with a bundle of clothes in his arms. "You could wear this." He holds up the hat. Jack laughs and rolls his eyes.

"There's no way you're making me wear that outfit."

Will grins. "Are you sure about that? When Squirrel dropped by she said she thought you'd look good in it." It is a barefaced lie, but Will thinks he might as well try. Jack scowls thoughtfully.

"Well, it is only a wedding. A one-off thing…" He takes the clothes from Will. "Don't you dare tell anyone you made me do this, or I swear I'll kill you."

"Of course, Jack." Will smiles knowingly.

Jack shuffles through the clothes for a minute, muttering to himself, then stops, and turns back to Will. "I've got a question, mate. And don't you laugh at me."

"Sure." Will shrugs. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack suddenly seems very uncomfortable. "Erm… Look, you know how there was the whole Black Pearl, Barbossa, that adventure thing… Ah, after I made my… rather remarkable…exit, what exactly happened?"

Will blushes slightly. "Norrington decided to let you have one day's head start."

Jack frowns. "No, no, no I mean between you and Lady Elizabeth."

"I…" Will's voice cracks, and he clears his throat and starts again. "I proposed to her, and then we…" Will turns even redder. "Yes, I proposed to her, and now we're finally getting married."

Jack raises an eyebrow and grins. "Right." The grin fades. "How exactly do you propose to a girl, anyway?"

Will stops blushing. "Why?"

Jack looks away and pulls at his beard. "No reason, just curious is all…"

Will tries not to smile. "Well, you have to buy her a ring." Jack nods, trying to pretend he isn't paying attention. "You go down on one knee in front of her…"

"Like this?" Jack goes down on one knee in front of Will. Will raises an eyebrow but nods. "Then what?"

"Then you hold out the ring," Will says, "And you say, 'Will you marry me?'"

Jack half-frowns, half-grins. "Is that it?"

"Pretty much." Will stares down at the kneeling pirate. "You put the ring on her left hand, on this finger." Will holds up his own hand to demonstrate. "Then you're engaged."

"Roight." Jack nods. "Engaged. Ok then." He stops, looks around, then up at Will, grinning. "Sorry, Mister Turner, it's not you. It never would've worked out between us. Sorry." Will laughs and tries not to turn red. Jack pulls himself to his feet, also laughing. "So after the engaging, then what?"

"Then you get married." Will grins. "And you'll find out about that today. In about three hours."

Jack nods. "Righty-o."

"So," Will folds his arms and smiles kindly. "Who's the lucky girl you're proposing to?"

"None of your damn business," Jack growls with a grin.


	15. You May Kiss The Bride

**Disclaimer**: POTC should belong to fangirls of the world. But then everyone would be slashed. And that's just wrong.

* * *

"You g-get out f-first. It's y-your wedding. I'll come after you." 

"But which side should I get out of?"

"The one c-closest to all the guests? People will be watching y-you. They are w-waiting for you, a-after all."

"How about this." Elizabeth's hands flutter like a pair of nervous birds. "You get out that side, and I'll get out this side, and we'll walk towards the wedding together…"

"I t-told you!" Squirrel's eyes fly wide. "I c-can't be your b-bridesmaid! I'll j-just wait behind you or s-something."

"You could just walk behind me, not be my bridesman… Bridesman?"

The two girls exchange nervous glances, then break into giggles. The carriage rolls to a stop, and the porter opens the door.

"You g-go first." Squirrel ushers the bride-to-be out of the carriage. "I'll wait till no-one's l-looking, then slip out b-behind you."

Elizabeth gives a nervous squeak, then composes herself and steps daintily out of the dark carriage and into the sunshine. Squirrel listens to the gasp of the crowd.

_Congratulations, Elizabeth!_ Squirrel takes a deep breath, then follows daintily behind her.

Elizabeth turns and beckons. "Hurry! I'll introduce you to my friends, and they'll show you where to sit."

Squirrel hurries over, trying not to trip under the layers of lace and cloth.

"And this is Miss Rose Grey." Elizabeth is saying. "She's a very close friend of mine." 'Rose' curtsies the way Elizabeth taught her to. The women incline their heads and smile in return.

"Tell me, Rose," One woman says, "Where do you hail from?"

"England, originally." Rose says, forcing the Tortugan accent and stammer away and replacing it with a posher English one. "My grandfather has a manor established on…" Squirrel briefly outlines her life story. At least, the life story that she and Elizabeth came up with. The women flutter their fans and whisper behind them. Elizabeth beams.

"Miss Grey is unable to stay for very long," Elizabeth explains to her friends. "But it is simply an honour that she was able to make it at all." Elizabeth turns to Squirrel. "I would thank you for that, Miss Grey."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Swann." She pauses, then smiles. "Or should it be, Mrs Turner?"

Elizabeth laughs politely, but pinks slightly. "Alright, now that you're been introduced, I think it's time for me to get ready. Ladies? Would you be so kind?"

And Elizabeth is gone. Squirrel tries not to feel like she's all alone.

The women usher Squirrel towards the church, chatting and asking questions the whole way. Squirrel answers politely and carefully. There is a huge crowd by the church, but Squirrel is looking for a single person. _Did he come? Is he here?_

"Commodore Norrington is here today." One woman giggles. "Maybe he'll ask me to dance!"

"In your dreams." Another woman snorts. "You know he only has eyes for Elizabeth."

The first girl sniffs indignantly. "A girl has a right to dream, doesn't she?"

"So, Rose," a third woman asks as the gaggle of girls heads towards the church. "Who is your dance partner? Or haven't you decided yet?"

"He should be here soon." Squirrel says, trying to mask her uncertainty. She casts her eye over the crowd of men and women gathered in the courtyard. "He promised to come."

"Ooh!" The first woman squeals. "A mystery man!"

"Shut up, you." The second girl says softly. "We're in the church now."

Squirrel can't help but stare around at the inside of this building. It's so beautiful. She lets herself be ushered to her seat in the pews.

"I can't believe she's marrying a blacksmith." Another woman whispers. "But it's Will Turner, so that's definitely better than any ordinary blacksmith."

"I had my eye on him for ages." The first girl sniffs. "And then Elizabeth steals him from me."

"Oh hush up, Flora." The second woman whispers. "You've had your eye on every man in Port Royal."

"So?"

Squirrel looks up front. Will is standing there, dressed to the nines. He seems to be as nervous as Elizabeth was. Squirrel smiles.

The doors at the back open, and someone starts playing a tune on the organ. Everyone's head cranes back to look as Elizabeth walks slowly down the aisle, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. A small girl walks ahead, throwing fistfuls of flower petals on the carpet. Squirrel smiles gently. Rose petals.

Will can't help but stare at Elizabeth. Under the layers of veil and white silk, he can still see her. She's just as beautiful as she's always been. Maybe even more.

Jack watches as Elizabeth reaches the altar. The priest talks for what seems to be ages. Jack squirms in his outfit. "Trust Will to have such bad taste in clothes." Jack mutters. At least Will didn't insist he wear that stupid feathery hat. Someone turns around to glare at him, so Jack stops squirming. He tries to listen.

Squirrel dabs at the tears in her eyes with a lace handkerchief. _Elizabeth said I might cry at the wedding._ She thinks to herself. _And she was right. It's so, so beautiful…_

"If there is anyone here who does not wish this marriage to take place, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest smiles imperiously. Will and Elizabeth turn slightly, watching the audience. No-one moves.

Jack gives Will a subtle thumbs-up and a grin. Squirrel beams at Elizabeth. Will and Liz turn back to each other. The rings are exchanged, one for Will, one for Elizabeth.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Will lifts Elizabeth's veil, and the two stare deeply into each other's eyes for a moment. Then their lips meet. The crowd cheers, and the organ player starts up again.

Squirrel smiles and claps along with Elizabeth's friends. _Maybe, one day, _She thinks to herself, _That will be me and Jack…Maybe… Some day…_

* * *

**A/N**: The 'bridesman' comment was a typo I decided to keep in because it was funny. … And just a note, a bit of action and angst coming up next. -_mutters_- fluffisevil 


	16. Blood On His Uniform

**Disclaimer**: POTC does not belong to me. You should know this by now.

**A/N**: This story needs more reviews… and I'm going to sulk in the corner until I get more! -pout-

* * *

The guard hurries through the crowds. Of all the times for him to sleep in, the wedding day of the governor's daughter had to be the very day! Commodore Norrington will not be pleased. The guard can see the big marquee being set up behind the fort walls. There looks to be a huge party. The man concentrates on running. 

He checks his pockets again. Yes, his invitation is still there. Hopefully, the wedding isn't completely over. He could just slip into the crowd as it files out of the church… or he could head over to the marquee and pretend to be guarding the workers and the chefs as they hurry to prepare the meals…

"Pardon me, chum!"

The guard hits a fist and falls to the ground. The three men appear out of nowhere.

"Watch where you're going!" The guard says, holding a hand to his broken nose. Damn damn damn. Blood on his uniform. That won't be easy to explain.

"May I see your invitation, good sir?" One of the men smiles and holds out a hand. "This will only take a moment." The guard fumbles in his coat and pulls out the white card. The man takes it, and examines it thoughtfully for a moment. He chuckles.

"Mister Smith. How ironic. Well, Mister Smith," he smiles at the guard. "Everything seems to be in order. Thankyou for your time." The man tucks the invitation into his coat and saunters off.

"Oi!" The guard gets to his feet. "Give that back!"

The other two men close in, grinning. "Don't worry, chum!" One of them grins. "You won't be needing it where you're going!"

"What do you …"


	17. Rose Grey

**Disclaimer**: POTC is not mine. Well, knock me down with a kipper.

**A/N**: Isn't this nice? A long chapter! Just what you wanted!

* * *

Squirrel takes a drink from one of the waiters. She is beginning to feel a little more at ease. _So this is a wedding reception_, she thinks, sipping at the tart liquor daintily. She decides almost immediately that she doesn't like it. The liquor, not the reception. 

"Having fun, Miss Grey?" The woman called Flora asks with a grin. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the most extravagant party I've ever been to!"

"Only the best for the governor's little girl," Penelope says with a smile. "But can you believe the amount of guests? It's like the whole town is here."

Squirrel casts her eyes over the crowd. _Is he here yet?_

Flora sees Squirrel's wandering eyes. "Who are you looking for, Rose? Your mystery man?"

Squirrel laughs, pinking only slightly. "Actually, I am." Her words are crisp and musical. _I wish I could keep this accent forever. No more stammering for this Squirrel._

"Saints!" Annabel squeals. "Here comes Commodore Norrington! Do I look alright?"

"He's coming this way!" Penelope squeals at the same time. The gaggle of girls quickly preen themselves, then pretend to be uninterested as a man approaches. Squirrel half-turns from the man and takes a hesitant sip from her glass. She heard the story from Will, Jack and Elizabeth. Norrington was not portrayed favourably. _I've never met him_, Squirrel reminds herself. _I shouldn't act like I think I do …_

"Good afternoon, ladies." The Commodore says, taking off his hat and bowing. Squirrel wonders briefly if the man could sound any more bored. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

The girls giggle and flutter their fans. Squirrel tries not to smile over the rim of her glass. _Like anyone couldn't see that they're flirting._ Norrington seems to notice Squirrel for the first time.

"I beg your pardon, Madam, but I don't believe I've seen you here before."

"Oh," Flora butts in, "This is Miss Rose Grey. She's visiting Port Royal for the wedding."

"Really?" Norrington inclines his head to Squirrel. "Well, I trust that your stay so far has been pleasant, Miss Grey?"

Squirrel smiles. "It has. Thankyou kindly, Commodore." _Jack has to be here somewhere…_

Jack tosses back another glass of tart liquor. He places it back on the waiter's tray and takes another. The waiter waits impatiently, trying not to sneer.

"Piss-weak stuff." Jack comments with a grin. The waiter sniffs, and takes his tray full of empty glasses with him as he walks away. Jack ignores the man. He casts his eyes about, looking for Squirrel. She said she'd be here. She should be here... somewhere. He searches the groups of girls, looking for the familiar dress. But the ruffles and lace look all the same to him. Some of the women catch him staring, and flutter their fans and giggle. Jack grins, about to raise his hand in salute, but he catches himself just in time.

"She's 'ere somewhere." He mutters under his breath as he turns away. "She has to be." He catches sight of Norrington talking to a group of women. Jack glances over the faces, but sees no-one he recognises. He looks away.

"Perhaps, Miss Grey, later on you would do me the honour of a dance?"

Squirrel feels her face turn bright scarlet. _A dance… with someone I barely even know?_ "I would be honoured, Commodore Norrington." She smiles, trying to hide her discomfort. Norrington bows again, then wanders off to mingle with the other guests.

"How did you do that?" Flora asks, party in awe and partly in jealousy. "It's like he wasn't looking at anyone else!"

"Why is it always the newcomers that get all the men?" A woman named Dana complains. Squirrel bows her head, biting her lip.

"Just like that man over there." Flora comments with a wave of her hand. "I haven't seen him around here before, but Lucille already has plans to ask him to dance. If you ask me, though, the man looks a little rough-and-ready. And what's with the kohl? Only women should wear that much makeup."

Squirrel feels her heart suddenly lift. "Where is he?"

Flora raises an eyebrow. "Who, the man with the eyeliner? He's over there." She smirks. "I thought you were waiting for your mystery man."

But 'Rose' is already gone, her skirts rustling around her, her half-empty glass held tightly in one hand. The women watch as Squirrel hurries through the crowds, barely avoiding waiters with trays and glances from the other guests.

"Well," Annabel comments after a moment, "Rose is a character, make no mistake."

"Such a flirt." Flora sniffs. "Waiting for one man to dance with her, tricking Norrington into a dance, and now she's chasing after a man with makeup issues."

Penelope nods. "But Elizabeth did say that Rose was one of her closest friends."

"And that means what to us?" Flora says, raising a delicately thin eyebrow.

The women gossip amongst themselves. Only Dana stays out of the conversation. She looks up at the fort walls. A clump of blue and yellow feathers lands on the flag pole, makes a loud squawk, then launches itself into the air again. Dana frowns for a moment, wondering, then allows herself to be pulled back into the party. There are more than enough guests here to talk to.

Squirrel pulls up short. There's Jack, but he's not dressed in his normal pirate attire. What he's wearing is more like a suit, compared to what he usually wears anyway, with a long red cape. At least his three-cornered hat is recognisable. Squirrel smiles. It seems like every guest has given him a wide two-meter radius. It must be because he already looks drunk. _Since when does he ever _stop_ looking drunk?_ Squirrel smothers a giggle, then takes a deep breath and steps forward.

Jack looks up, then out at the guests again. "Sorry, luv." He says, distracted. "But I'm waiting for someone. Looks like you'll have to ask someone else to dance."

Squirrel doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. _Jack doesn't even recognise me_! _This could be interesting…_ "Care for a drink, sir?" She holds out her half-empty glass. Jack shakes his head.

"Told you, Miss." He says, not unkindly. "I'm waiting for someone."

_He doesn't even recognise my voice! It must be my accent. _"And who might that be, sir?"

"A lass. Never mind who."

"But I might know her, sir. What is her name?"

"Miss Grey."

"Oh, Squirrel."

Jack looks more carefully at the woman smiling sweetly at him. He squints for a minute, then gasps.

"Squirrel? That you?"

Squirrel bites her lip, but keeps smiling. Jack steps back slightly, trying to see the extent of Squirrel's transformation. Her hair is styled above her head, there's a bit of makeup on her face, she wears the same second-hand dress, but other than that there's not much changed. Yet somehow, she seems completely different. Jack grins and bows, trying to hide his shock.

"Well, Miss Grey…" He stops, and rocks back on his heels. "I do believe you were offering me a drink?"

Squirrel hands Jack the glass. "Jack," she whispers, "Everyone here thinks my name is Rose Grey."  
Jack tosses back the rest of the drink. "After your mother?" Squirrel nods. Jack sets the glass down. "I got it, luv. No need to worry about that. Now…" He casts his eye around the crowd, and sees the musicians raising their instruments to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man announces, "Mister and Mrs William Turner!" The bride and groom appear, greeted by music, cheers and applause. Jack puts his fingers to his mouth and whistles. Squirrel tries not to giggle.

Elizabeth looks over and sees Squirrel and Jack standing together. She looks at her new husband, silently demanding an explanation. Will pretends not to notice Elizabeth's reaction. He leads his new bride to the centre of the tent and slides an arm around her waist. Just as Elizabeth opens her mouth to angrily demand to know what the hell Sparrow was doing at her wedding, Will quickly kisses Elizabeth, holding her face against his. Hard. The crowd claps and cheers louder, unaware of Elizabeth's near temper-tantrum.

Jack blinks. "Is he supposed to do that?"

Squirrel raises an eyebrow. "I think that Mrs Turner saw you, and Will is trying to cover it up."

"Fair enough." Jack looks sideways at Squirrel. "That's an interesting accent, Rose."

Squirrel blushes, then speaks in her crisp English accent. "I always was a good actor."

The band continues to play, and people are dancing now, slow and graceful. Will seems to be having a heated whispered conversation with Elizabeth as the two of them dance together.

Squirrel feels a hand brush hers. "Miss Grey?" Jack bows, beads clinking. "Could I have the honour of this dance?"

Squirrel smiles, and lets Jack slide his arms around her shoulder and waist.

"Can you remember the steps?" She asks softly, putting her hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack smiles. "I reckon I can, Miss Grey."


	18. Watching Them

**Disclaimer**: POTC doesn't belong to the masses. Luckily. But doesn't Johnny look gorgeous?

**A/N**: Where are the ninjas? There should be ninjas by now. :P

* * *

"Can I see your invitation, sir?" 

The man turns around, trying to keep the frown from his face. "Why, certainly." He hands it to the guard, who examines it briefly. The man turns back to watch the slow, graceful dance under the marquee.

"This your first time in Port Royal, Mister Smith?" The redcoat asks.

The man looks back, distracted. "What? Oh. Oh, no, not really. I've been here before. Beautiful place."

"Yes, it is, isn't it." The guard hands back the invitation. "Sorry to bother you, sir. Enjoy yourself." The guard salutes, and moves on.

'Mister Smith' turns back to the crowd, scowling. "It's not working." He whispers to himself. "Why isn't it working?"

He watches a pair of dancers for a moment, then turns and goes back into the crowd.

* * *

Norrington frowns. "Murdered?" 

"Aye," Gillette nods, concerned. "Late for his post, he was. He was on his way here, apparently. Poor devil nearly made it."

Norrington's frown deepens even more. "But why?"

Gillette shakes his head. "I've no idea, sir."

The Commodore nods. "Post sentries. I don't want anything ruining Elizabeth's wedding." He sees Gillette hesitate. "What are you waiting for? Tell every man to be alert. There's a murderer somewhere in Port Royal. Make sure he doesn't come here."

"Aye sir." Gillette salutes, then marches off to alert the guards. Norrington, alone now, casts his eyes over the crowd. Any one of the guests could be the next victim. Even Miss Swann… No, she's Mrs Turner now... Norrington sighs. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he sees someone he recognises.

"Not on my watch, Sparrow." He mutters, and heads down into the marquee.

**

* * *

A/N:** Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun-dun-dun-dun-dun DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN:D 


	19. It Depends

**Disclaimer**: If I copy a DVD, does that mean I'm pirating Pirates?

* * *

Squirrel blinks. "Jack," she whispers hurriedly, "Norrington's coming this way." 

Jack looks quickly over his shoulder. "Ignore him, he'll go away." He grins, flashing his gold-capped teeth.

"Jack Sparrow." Norrington's bored drawl draws both Squirrel and Jack's attention away from the dance.

"Or not." Jack nods. He untangles himself from Squirrel and waves his hands in Norrington's face. "Captain. It's Captain Jack Sparrow. How many times do I have to remind you, Commodore?"

Squirrel holds her breath and backs slightly out of the way. Norrington's mouth goes into a thin hard line.

"Indeed." He holds out his hand. "Your invitation, Captain?"

Jack rummages in his borrowed clothes for the white card, then holds it up for Norrington to read. "Written by my good mate Will, I think you'll find, Commodore. Nothing the matter with a friend of Will's being here, is there?"

Norrington narrows his eyes. "That all depends on whether the friend is willing to kill to come to a wedding."

Jack grins, tucking the invitation back into his shirt. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Commodore."

For some reason, that answer makes Norrington's scowl deepen even further. "I see." He catches sight of Squirrel, and his scowl suddenly fades. He pushes past Jack. "Good day, Captain."

Norrington takes hold of Squirrel's hand. "I'm still waiting for that dance, Miss Grey." He presses his lips lightly against the back of her hand. Squirrel turns her brightest shade of red and tries not to make a nervous squeak. Norrington bows.

Jack sidles over, standing next to Squirrel as Norrington fades into the crowd. "What was that about?"

Squirrel cringes. "I d-d-don't kn-know…"

Jack raises an eyebrow. "You turn the most interesting shades of red, d'you know that?"

Squirrel blushes again, but regains her practised accent. "Sorry."

"Come on." Jack says, turning Squirrel around. "Let's finish this dance and get out of here."

Squirrel tries to meet Jack's eyes, but he's glaring over her shoulder. He mutters under his breath, and Squirrel catches a few words.

"No-one… bloody Norrington… with my… Squirrel…"

Once again, Squirrel curses her ability to suddenly and for no reason blush. _It has to be a lie. 'With my Squirrel'? Jack just said that…And back then, looking for my mother's treasure, he wouldn't've told me he loved me if he didn't mean it. That pirate must've lied. It's nothing more than a jealous lie._

She looks up, trying to see Jack's face, but he's still making sure that Norrington is gone. She smiles slightly, and then, outside the white of the tent, Squirrel catches a glimpse of blue and yellow feathers. Squirrel smiles wider. _Still watching out for us…_

The smile freezes on her face. The man smiles and waves. Jack accidentally steps on Squirrel's foot, and she gives a yelp of surprise.

"Sorry, luv!" Jack apologises. "But I thought you said you knew the dance!"

Squirrel looks up again. The man is gone. _It's that pirate! I know it was!_

"Squirrel?" Jack asks gently, "Are you alright?"

Squirrel tries to smile, but her eyes flick back and forth, searching. "It's n-nothing." She catches herself, and smiles at Jack. "I saw Mister Cotton's parrot, that's all."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Splendid. Now everyone's going to know I'm dressed like an English pansy."

Squirrel only just holds back a giggle. "It doesn't really suit you at all. Why _are_ you dressed like that?"

Jack raises an eyebrow. "But Will said that you said that you…" Realisation dawns, and Jack scowls. "Where is that scoundrel Will Turner? He's going to pay for…"

"For what?" Squirrel says, trying not to smile.

Jack shakes his head, scowling. "Nothing." Squirrel can't help but wonder about the reddish tinge to his ears. But as the dance progresses, Squirrel finds her thoughts wandering more and more. _It was that pirate. I know it was. But what is he doing here? And what does he want?_

**

* * *

A/N:** What indeed? 


	20. Smithy

**Disclaimer**: If I tap myself on the head and rub my stomach at the same time, could I please own POTC?

**A/N**: I know, it's short. But you love the story, don't you?

* * *

Norrington stands alert, watching the proceedings below with the eyes of a hawk. Nothing has happened. Yet. He watches the dancers particularly. Jack Sparrow and the woman, Miss Grey. Why she's dancing with him, Norrington can't comprehend. But Sparrow is a guest, and Norrington just can't turn the pirate out on his ear without a reason. Yet. A redcoat pulls up short next to Norrington and salutes. 

"Anything to report?" Norrington tears his eyes away from the scene below.

"We've caught two men, sir." Gillette says sharply. "They confessed to the murder of Mister Smith."

Norrington feels as though a huge load has been lifted from his shoulders. "That is truly wonderful news."

The guard hesitates. "Actually, sir, they claimed that there was another man with them."

Norrington stares. "What?"

"The two men we captured," the redcoat explains, "They said that their leader, they called him 'Smithy', was planning to come to the wedding. This Smithy is apparently going to 'do damage to someone very important'. That's all we got out of them."

Norrington feels his heart quicken. _Elizabeth…_ Outside, he remains calm. "Let every guard know there is an imminent attack on the wedding." He turns back to look down at the marquee. "Don't let any of the guests know. The last thing we need is a panic. That's when this 'Smithy' is most likely to attack."

"Yessir." Gillette salutes and marches off. Norrington watches the wedding guests once more.

"Not on my watch." He mutters.

* * *

**A/N**: You people should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm getting like 70 hits per chapter, but only two or three reviews! For shame! If you like the story, let me know! It's not that hard!  
... Okay, end rant. 


	21. Presents and Escapes

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could be there… at the filming of the sequels…

* * *

Will and Elizabeth pause in their dance as Jack and Squirrel come close. 

"Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth says with forced cheerfulness. "What a wonderful surprise to see you here."

"Didja miss me?" He grins, one arm still around Squirrel's shoulders. "So you two are finally married, are you, Mister and Missus Turner?" Elizabeth beams for real this time.

Squirrel smiles shyly. "I wasn't sure about when I should give you the wedding gifts we got for you… Could we give them to you now?"

Will shrugs. "I don't see why not."

Squirrel fumbles with a cloth-wrapped package hidden in the voluminous layers of her dress. Jack pulls a velvet bag from his belt.

"Congratulations on your big day." Jack says, tossing the bag at Will. Squirrel hands the cloth package to Elizabeth. Will and Elizabeth stare at their gifts, then at their friends. Jack grins. "I told you, Will. I told you I'd get you presents that a pirate would deserve."

"So do you like it?" Squirrel asks softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It took me a while to decide, but I hope you like it."

Will tips the contents of the velvet bag onto his hand. Faceted gemstones wink back cheekily in thousands of colours - ruby, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, diamond and more. Elizabeth holds the necklace of cloud-white pearls up, staring in awe at the giant centre pearl. It reflects the light from its deep black smooth surface.

"Kind of an inside story," Squirrel explains. "Just one pearl is black, the middle one. The Black Pearl." She shrugs, pinking slightly. "Just my bad attempt at a joke, I guess."

"Thankyou, Squirrel." Elizabeth breathes. "It's beautiful!"

"Really?" Squirrel pinks even more. "Oh. Y-you're w-welcome."

Will carefully pours the shining gemstones back into the bag. "So I'm a pirate now, am I?"

Jack grins, flashing gold teeth. "An honorary one, mate. Just like Miss Swann here." He holds up a hand, holding back a complaint from the woman. "Oh, my mistake. _Mrs Turner_." Jack grins, then he and Will shake hands. "Best o' luck, the two of you. Congratulations and stuff."

"Thankyou, Jack." Elizabeth says. "I must say, I've had my doubts about you, but I'm rather pleased that you came. Thankyou for everything." She turns to smile at Squirrel. "You've been a good friend, Miss Grey, even if we haven't known each other for very long."

Squirrel bobs her head, smiling and blushing.

"Well, this has been a lovely chat and all," Jack says with an array of hand gestures, "But we have to go and enjoy the party now. You should be doing the same." With a pair of smiles, Jack and Squirrel sidle away, melting back into the crowd.

"What say we go somewhere a little more private, ey?" Jack whispers. Squirrel turns bright red, but nods. Jack leads her through the crowd, out of the white tent, out onto the fort walls. Even from up here, the musicians' music can still be heard.

"One more dance?" Jack bows with his trademark cocky smile. Squirrel curtsies.

"I'm inclined to acquiesce to your request, Captain Sparrow." She says with a smile.

_If that pirate, that man is here, that must mean that he did lie about Jack. Jack wouldn't treat me like that. He wouldn't. Jack loves me. He told me…_

"I have something to ask you," Jack says, clearing his throat. "Well, actually, it's more like something to give to you."

Squirrel smiles up at Jack. "I'm listening, Captain."

"Ah…" Suddenly, Jack seems to have forgotten what to say. "Ah, never mind, luv. I'll ask you once we're back on the Pearl."

"Oh. Alright then." She looks sideways. Her eyes widen, and she gasps. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you. Last time I was in Port Royal, I saw this pirate… That pirate! And he…"

"Aye," Jack says, glowering. "I see him too. Act like you don't see 'im, act like nothing's wrong, ok? And we'll get out of here once there's an opportune moment."

Jack and Squirrel continue their dance, slow and graceful. Norrington watches silently.

"Great Scott!" A voice says, and Norrington turns slowly. One of the guests comes towards him, eyes pinned on the pirate and the woman dancing together. "Commodore, isn't that man a pirate?"

"Yes." Norrington says wearily. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He frowns at the guest. "Why do you ask?"

The man's face shifts from surprised to angry. "Jack Sparrow? Saints alive, he's not planning to kidnap that woman as well, is he?"

Norrington looks quickly back at the dancing pair and watches them more closely. Yes, Rose Grey does seem nervous. And she keeps glancing towards him with large frightened eyes. A silent plea for help? And then Jack Sparrow… He's glaring now… pulling her closer, talking to her… So he is threatening her!

"Careful, luv." Jack whispers to Squirrel. "That pirate's still watching us."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Norrington turns to the guest. "Thankyou for alerting me, Mister…?"

"Smith." The man says, not taking his furious eyes from the dancing couple for a moment. "And think nothing of it. I'll be damned if that… pirate!" Smith spits the word, "Gets away with anything!"

Norrington thinks back to Elizabeth's near-kidnapping. "As will I, Mister Smith." He strides over the pirate and the woman, waving a handful of redcoats with him.

"Captain Sparrow?" Norrington says, bringing both dancers to a halt, "You're under arrest." The handful of guards raise their weapons, aiming the sharp points of the bayonets at Jack.

Smith, standing behind Norrington, bows dramatically, taking off his hat as he does so. With a wave, the man disappears. Squirrel breathes something halfway between a curse and a prayer. Jack swears less subtly.

"To hell with you, Norrington." Jack growls. "I came for the party, not for the hanging."

Norrington smiles severely. "I'm sure. Miss Grey?" He turns his attention towards Squirrel. "Step out of the way, if you would be so kind."

Squirrel feels the cold muzzle of Jack's pistol against her temple, and his arm around her waist. She feels her heart start thundering away. _Two types of panic. How I've missed you._

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request, Commodore." Jack says with a grin. "Rose here is staying with me."

"Don't be a fool, Captain." Norrington says, calmly. "Come quietly and you won't be harmed."

"Bugger that." Jack says cheerfully. "I think I'll get out of here, and _she_ won't be harmed. Savvy, Commodore?"

Norrington and Jack glare silently for a moment, then Norrington nods at the redcoats around him. They all lower their bayonets.

"Well," Jack says, stepping back and pulling Squirrel with him. "I'm glad we have an accord."

"Captain Sparrow, release Rose at once!"

Jack tilts his head at Norrington. "That's funny, Commodore. I don't remember ever agreeing to that!" Squirrel gives a yelp as she is lifted into the air and flung over Jack's shoulders like a sack of well-dressed potatoes. Someone down in the marquee screams.

"It's that pirate!" Flora screeches, "He's kidnapping Rose!" The women start twittering in alarm. The guards come as close as they dare, weapons ready. Norrington scowls.

"Can you scream, Miss Grey?" Jack hisses.

Squirrel, whose loudest cry of outrage had been pained yelps or brief screeches, decides it's worth a shot. Jack grins as her scream echoes across the bay, trying not to show that his own ears are ringing.

"Looks like I'll be leaving now." Jack says, walking backwards, waving his pistol around vaguely. "Lovely chatting to you, Commodore. Goo'bye now!"

A shot rings out. Norrington and the guards pull back. Jack turns and jumps away, running across the stone walls of the fort as fast as he can. Smith swears, and hurries in the opposite direction, reloading his pistol as he goes.

"Should I scream again?" Squirrel asks Jack.

"Whatever floats your boat." Jack says, casting his eyes about, looking for an escape. "Ship. Sorry. Ship."

"Just say when."

Another platoon of guards rounds the corner. "When!"

Squirrel takes a deep breath and screams her lungs out.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Jack tucks his pistol back in his belt and pulls out his sword. "Hang on to something." He grins and raises his sword. "Me's good."

Squirrel, tossed over Jack's shoulder, sees Norrington and his guards come from behind.

"Hold your fire!" The Commodore orders. "We can't let Rose be hurt."

"Here we go!" Jack charges through the guards, sword in front of him. Squirrel screams every now and then, not just because Jack says 'when', but because the guard's bayonets come very close to her face as Jack charges through the platoon. _Ok, the 'good' panic's gone._

Jack barrels through the streets of Port Royal, Squirrel over his shoulder. The guards don't dare come near him.

"Alright," Jack casts his eyes about, "Which way's fastest to the docks?"

Squirrel lifts her head. "Left."

"Your left or my left?"

A shot rings out. Squirrel catches sight of the pirate on the roof. He swears, and quickly aims again.

"Doesn't matter! Just run!"

"You can't run forever, Sparrow!" The pirate shouts down as Jack sprints away. "I'll catch you one day!"

"What is that all about?" Jack pants, ducking into an alleyway, then into an alcove. He pauses to catch his breath.

Squirrel swallows. "He and his friends want revenge for what you did to them."

Jack slides Squirrel gently off his shoulder. "You saw him last time you were here, you said?"

Squirrel nods and looks down.

"Is that why you came back crying?"

Squirrel nods again.

Jack sighs. "And you believe them?"

Squirrel bites her lip. "I…" She pauses, then tries again. "I don't know."

"What did they say, exactly?"

Squirrel tries not to panic, and fails. "It… it d-d-doesn't m-matter."

"True enough." Jack nods, looking out of the alcove. "But I'll find out soon, if this character's going to be keeping his promise."

Squirrel smoothes some invisible lint from her dress.

Moments pass. Jack and Squirrel remain hidden in the shadows, listening, waiting for the chance to run. But the footsteps of the soldiers never seem to end. _Searching for us…_

"So, since I think we're going to be here a while…" Jack leans against a wall and flashes a gold-toothed grin. "Should we pay each other compliments on how stunning we both look, or will it just be me complimenting you?"

Squirrel blushes.


	22. Plan B

**Disclaimer**: POTC is not mine. But it should be.

**A/N**: Cliffhangers are so much fun.

* * *

Smith swears. Trust Sparrow to hide like a rat. He may act drunk and sun-crazed, but Sparrow is no fool. Though many of Smith's comrades would like to think otherwise. 

And that girl, 'Squirrel' Grey. She let him down. She should've hurt Sparrow. Smith fed her enough harsh truths to choke her on. Squirrel must be tougher than her cousin let on.

Smith leaps down from the rooftops once the coast is clear and saunters towards the docks. Squirrel was only a long shot after all. There was always Plan B. Smith places a tin whistle to his mouth and gives two quick blasts.

"You called, Captain?" A voice mumbles. Smith turns and greets the newcomer with a grin.

"You have the knife, right?"

The newcomer nods.

"You know what to do?"

The newcomer nods and cracks his knuckles.

"Good." Smith's smile turns cold. "Get to it."

"Aye, Captain." The newcomer turns and leaps into the cold waters of Port Royal bay. Only a trail of bubbles shows his passage underwater. Smith smiles, then saunters back to his ship, whistling merrily through his teeth as he goes.


	23. The Kiss

**Disclaimer**: POTC belongs to some genius. I forget.

**A/N**: And all the fangirls go '_yay fluff_!'. Just so you know, the one whistling the tune Squirrel hears is Smith.

* * *

Squirrel listens carefully. Someone's whistling a familiar tune. It's not the pirate jig, but another song. One she recognises. The one she hummed to herself when the Pearl was attacked. For some reason, words creep into Squirrel's head as she listens. After a moment, Squirrel realises she's writing a song. She pinks slightly.

"You ok?" Jack asks, concerned.

Squirrel looks up. "I just thought I heard something."

"Guards?" Jack reaches for his sword.

Squirrel shakes her head, and Jack relaxes.

"I think w-we're close to the docks, though."

Jack nods. "Right. Good." He pauses, thinking. "Now the simple matter of getting out to the Pearl without making it look like I ain't kidnapping you."

Squirrel pales slightly. "You know I can't swim, Jack."

Jack nods. "And that's a problem, considering that the Pearl's out on the bay." He strokes his chin, one hand straying down to his belt. Squirrel smiles. _He may be wearing a different outfit, _she thinks, _but he still won't leave his 'effects' behind._ A question presents itself.

"Umm…" Squirrel tries to meet Jack's eyes. "This may a bad time to ask, but did you leave the compass on the Pearl with the rest of your clothes?" When Squirrel first came aboard the Pearl, she learnt that the compass that didn't point North was Jack's most prized possession… For some strange reason.

Jack stares. "I left it in Will's shop!" He grimaces. "Bloody hell!" He grabs Squirrel by the wrist. "Come on! We've got to get it!"

_Me and my big mouth!_ Squirrel hurries to keeps up with Jack, the layers of cloth slowing her down. Jack looks back at her as they dash between alleyways.

"How do you run in that thing?"

Squirrel smiles weakly. "Barely." She hitches the dress up in her spare hand. It helps a little.

"Good! We're here." Jack swings the door open and pulls Squirrel in behind him. He swaggers over to a hessian sack and looks inside. "Right where he left it. Good old Will." He tucks the bag under one arm. "Shall we go now?"

Squirrel nods breathlessly. "But how?"

Jack grins. "We'll figure that out later. Let's just get to the docks first."

Squirrel takes a deep breath. "I… I want to ask you something, first."

Jack turns to face Squirrel, curious. She takes a deep breath.

"I know we're already talked about this, Jack." Squirrel says softly, "But I… I guess I need reminding." She shakes her head, smiling. "It's just… well, I know you told me you… That you'll never let me go, that there was no-one like me, but I… I don't know." She sighs, "I guess Elizabeth's doubts about marrying Will have infected me, or something." She bites her lip. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…Do you still love me?"

Squirrel's whole world is before her, her future, her destiny, her everything. Everything she'd ever dreamed for is right in front of her. And for once, Squirrel never looks away. It seems like the world is standing still. And the only things in that world are Jack and Squirrel.

There are no words. Neither of them needs to speak. There is only the kiss. And that speaks louder than words. Squirrel never wants it to stop. But all good things must come to an end.


	24. Dizzy

**Disclaimer**: iPirate. Yo ho + arrr.

* * *

Elizabeth waves a hand in front of Squirrel's face. Squirrel's dopey expression doesn't change, and she continues to stare off into space. 

"Miss Grey?" She asks gently. "Squirrel, can you hear me?"

Will frowns slightly. "Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth says, her expression matching Will's. She leans closer and shakes Squirrel gently by the shoulders. "Squirrel? Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Dizzy." The girl says dreamily, aware of only the memory of Jack. Holding her close, holding her tightly, his lips and hers. "Dizzy." This euphoric fog, this whirlwind of happiness… Squirrel wishes it would never go away. Every fibre of her being yearns for Jack to hold her again, to kiss her again, to tell her he loved her again…

Will raises an eyebrow. Elizabeth rolls her eyes. Squirrel seems to stir from her half-sleep. She looks around. She's in a carriage. Probably the wedding carriage.

"Where's Jack?" She asks. Will and Elizabeth exchange glances.

"Norrington took Jack to jail." Will says wearily. "And we're dropping you at the docks."

Squirrel's dopey smile doesn't fade. "Ok." The words seem to sink in, and the smile fades slightly. "In jail? Why?"

"Firstly," Elizabeth says, "He 'kidnapped' you, secondly, because he was caught." The governor's daughter frowns. "You mean you don't remember?"

Squirrel smiles off in space again. "Dizzy." Will and Elizabeth exchange glances once more.

Anamaria is waiting at the docks with a rowboat.

"Mister Cotton told me I should be here." The black woman says with a knowing smile. "Thanks for dropping Squirrel off."

"No problem." Will says, helping Squirrel into the boat.

Ana grins. "You two enjoy yourselves. Congratulations, by the way."

Will nods and smiles in return. "Thanks." He climbs back into the carriage. Ana watches as it makes its way back into the city. She smiles.

Squirrel sits up and looks around. "Where's Jack?"

Ana rolls her eyes. "What's with you, Squirrel? Have you been drugged or something?" Ana double takes at the expression on Squirrel's face.

"Dizzy." Squirrel smiles into nothingness. Ana smothers laughter.

A flurry of blue and yellow feathers heralds the arrival of Mister Cotton's parrot. The bird sits on the end of the boat and preens itself.

"What are you doing here?" Ana barks at it. "I thought you were supposed to be looking for Jack!"

"Jack can take care of himself!" Jack leaps into the rowboat, causing it to tilt to one side. He flashes a grin at Anamaria. "Thanks for dropping by. We were wondering how we'd get out of here."

"Weren't you in the slammer?" Ana asks, smirking as she picks up an oar. Jack waggles his eyebrows.

"Was." He says, picking up the other oar. "But getting out of prison's all a matter of leverage." He looks over at Squirrel and grins. "How do you feel, luv?"

Squirrel aims her dopey smile in Jack's direction. "Dizzy."

Jack nods with a grin. "I kinda figured that."

Ana snorts with laughter. Mister Cotton's parrot squawks softly along with her.


	25. A Present For Yer

**Disclaimer**: POTC isn't mine. Surprisingly.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE SPIFFY! **-cries-

* * *

Squirrel slips her cloak lightly around her shoulders, humming to herself. The warm fuzzy fog still hasn't passed, but at least now she's capable of doing things on her own. Ana tosses the jewel-encrusted orb from hand to hand idly. 

"That dress really suited you." She says kindly. "Don't know why you'd want to take it off already."

Squirrel smiles. "It is _really_ hard to do anything in it. I could barely even run, you know."

Ana raises an eyebrow. "Love the accent too, poppet. Did Lizzie lend you that as well?"

Squirrel laughs. She pulls her fingers through her hair, now free from its elaborate styling. "It's grown longer." She notes, partly to herself. Ana chuckles. Squirrel smiles, then sits on the edge of her bed and twirls her amulet through her fingers. She sighs happily, looking out into space.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Miss Grey." Ana smiles knowingly. "Care to share your secret?"

Squirrel parts her lips in a rare wide grin. "Just had some facts proven, is all."

Ana grins. "So I was right then. You really have changed him." She winks. "I must say, the pair of you looked pretty fine in those outfits." Ana snorts, trying not to laugh. "Especially the Captain." She sniggers.

Squirrel beams and opens her mouth to speak.

"ALL HANDS!" Gibb's voice shouts from above deck. Ana and Squirrel exchange bewildered and surprised glances before dashing out of the cabin.

On deck, a handful of pirates are circled around a single man, holding him at gun- and sword-point. He's thin, and resembles a mangy dog more than anything else. Ana and Squirrel come as close as they dare. Squirrel finds her hand straying to her side, reaching for the hilt of her short sword.

"Well, this is interesting." Jack says, sauntering back and forth in front of the man. Squirrel notes with a smile that he's back in his normal outfit; bandana, hat, coat, vest and raggedy cloth belt. It seems to suit him much better than the cape outfit he wore for the wedding.

"So," Jack says, swaggering to a halt, "Care to tell me what exactly you were doing on my ship?"

The mangy man grins. "Got a present for yer."

"Really?" Jack says with a slightly irritated smile. "That wouldn't have anything to do with you trying to strangle Mister Cotton's parrot, would it mate?"

"KEELHAUL 'IM!" Mister Cotton's parrot squawks ferociously. Mister Cotton himself looks pretty peeved.

"Cottony's right," Gibbs says. "We've got no place aboard this ship for enemies." Gibbs smiles pleasantly at the mangy pirate. "Looks like you'll be walking home."

The mangy pirate's grin doesn't fade. "I know that, berk. 'S why I'm here. Give the gift, then walk 'ome. 'S our agreement."

"Our?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Captain Smif'." The pirate grins. "Oh, and he sez Bella sends 'er love to you, Sparrow."

There's a flash of grey, and Squirrel is suddenly beside the pirate, a knife held tight against his throat. The crew of the Pearl appear too shocked to do anything. The mangy pirate grins even wider, chuckling slightly.

"So Smif was roight, then." He says, looking up at Squirrel. "You _are_ a feral widdle fing when pissed orf."

"Squirrel," Jack says gently, "I don't know where you got that blade, but put it down and move away." Squirrel looks up at him, and Jack is taken aback by the expression on her face. Squirrel's eyes are as cold and hard as the steel blade in her hands.

"I'm sick of listening to what Smith has to say." Squirrel tells the mangy stowaway, each word sounding like a piece of ice. "And I don't want his presents."

The pirate hitches his thumbs in his belt, seemingly at ease despite the knife at his throat. "Tough luck, luv. 'S what I'm here for. Tough luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Squirrel says coldly. "It's all skill, all a matter of chance." She looks up at Jack, and her cold stare melts away. "Except in Jack Sparrow's case."

"Chances are then," the mangy pirate smiles pleasantly at Jack, "That Plan B's going to work after all."

Jack swears and pulls his pistol from his belt. But the mangy pirate is quicker. The small knife hidden in his belt comes flying out, and Squirrel tries to dive out of the way of both Jack's gun and the mangy pirate's knife. Her blade and his meet with a clang. The blades clash again, and this time, Squirrel cannot block the blow. Squirrel gives a yelp that is smothered by the roar of Jack's pistol. Her blade flies out of her hand and then spins in a lazy circle on the deck.

It's all over in a moment. The mangy pirate stares at the bleeding hole in his chest, then looks down at Squirrel, grinning again.

"You took something from us all, Sparrow!" The pirate says, falling to his knees, "And now we're taking it back!" The man collapses to the deck, still laughing. "She's just another girl, in't she? In't… she…"

Squirrel holds a hand over the cut on her wrist as she rises to her feet. Jack puts away his pistol and steps over the dead pirate. "Are you alright, luv?"

"I'm fine." Squirrel tries not to look injured. The happy fog, the dizzy feeling, fades instantly. Memories come flooding back. _Every woman in Tortuga knows his name, knows his face, knows him… and I'm the only one who doesn't. _

_How could I have been so stupid?_

_Love is, as they say, blind._

_I fell in love with him…_

"Good." He smiles, then turns back to the crew. "Get this filth cleaned up! He's starting to stink."

"I think he stank to begin with." Ana says dryly, kicking the corpse twice.

_But he doesn't love me…_

_He lied. He lied he lied he lied…_

Squirrel feels the knowledge spreading through her body, her heart spreading it through every vein in her body. She feels strange. Dizzy. But it isn't pleasant. Not this time.

_I'm just another girl from Tortuga…_

Squirrel finds it hard to breathe. Something crushing her chest, squeezing her lungs.

"That's an interesting sword, Squirrel. Where'd you get it?" Jack picks up the blade and examines it. "Not a sword, but not a knife either. Very nice work. Did Will make it?"

Her face feels cold. Cold and damp. She lets her jaw hang open and her arms hang limp. _They're so heavy… _She blinks, panting. Jack looks over, and sees Squirrel swaying in her feet.

"Squirrel?" Jack asks, concerned, "Are you alright?"

She blinks again. The image of Jack blurs and spins. "It h-hurts…"

The ground sways, and then comes rushing towards her. Jack only just catches Squirrel before she hits the deck. There's blood pouring down her hand. Jack looks briefly at the cut on Squirrel's wrist. He frowns. Squirrel's face is pale, and she's shivering.

"Ana! Gibbs!" The captain shouts, "Help me! She's been poisoned!"


	26. About Her Dream

**Disclaimer**: POTC should sail right on down to Singapore so's I can own it all by me onesies, savvy?

**A/N**: Well, I'm glad some people like the story enough to coment. Thankye kindly, my most loyal fans.  
Also, all the stuff about dream symbolism is correct. Correct as they are as far as surperstitions go, I guess.

* * *

Ana wipes the sweat from Squirrel's forehead. The girl mumbles and tosses lightly in her fever. Ana frowns in concern. 

Jack and Gibbs sit nearby. "How bad do you think it is, Ana?" Jack says, barely daring to hope.

Ana shrugs. "It was only a slight cut, but it did get into the bloodstream." She sighs. "I don't really know that much about poisons, Jack, so I can't make any guarantees." She lowers her voice. "She'll have to fight it on her own for now." The Negro woman rises to her feet. "I'll do my best, for her sake."

Jack nods his thanks. Gibbs shakes his head.

"What kind of coward hurts a girl to get revenge on a man?"

"She's not a girl, you know." Ana says in a matter-of-fact way. "She only looks really young." She looks jealously at Squirrel's restless sleeping form. "Lucky little so-and-so."

"Really?" Jack raises an eyebrow. "And did she say how old she was?"

With a smirk, Ana tells him. Gibb's jaw drops.

"She's _HOW_ old?" Jack's eyes seem as large as dinner plates. "But… she's… older than Elizabeth?"

Ana smirks. Squirrel shouts in her sleep and begins kicking and moaning. Ana tries to hold her down.

"She's talking about her dream." Ana says, concern etched on her face. "Squirrel talked to you about her dream while we were sailing to the Isla De Muerta, didn't she, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nods. "Aye. A lot of strange things in that girl's… Squirrel's mind."

"Care to share it?" Jack says, not taking his eyes off Squirrel's pained face.

Gibbs nods. "She said she saw a lot of snakes. That means she has a lot of enemies. Since they were scattered about the Pearl, that means they are the enemies of the Pearl too. They seemed to be dead, but it turns out they weren't…" Gibbs clears his throat. "Miss Grey's dream is a little complicated, and I don't want you to interrupt. That fair, Captain, Ana?" Jack and Anamaria both nod.

"Right," Gibbs continues. "Squirrel says she saw Ana juggling eggs, which cracked and covered her in blood. Blood, black people and eggs are generally portents for bad luck. Then she said there was muddy water, also a sign of bad luck. She also said there was Will and Elizabeth waist-deep in the sea, and the dolphins wouldn't go near them. Waist-deep in the ocean means good luck, and dolphins mean you will lose your lady love. But if they wouldn't go near Will, that means he and Elizabeth will never part." Gibbs pauses in his explanation as Anamaria calms a feverish Squirrel. Jack bites his lip, watching anxiously.

"One of the dolphins also apparently said something, but she wouldn't tell me what. But by then, Squirrel was swimming. Drowning, actually. And the dolphins wouldn't help her." Gibbs strokes his chin. "That could mean whoever fancies her won't ever leave her either." Ana looks down at Squirrel's face. Jack allows himself a slight smile. "Also," Gibbs says, "She said she saw an anchor, a sign of hope, while she was drowning. Then she says she watched herself drown… a white child, wearing a green cloak in deep blue water… All of which are signs of good luck, green being the colour of money. Drowning is said to be a sign of good fortune, though it scared her witless." Gibbs sighs. "Even as she told me about it, she seemed fearful and confused. She said she's been having this dream since she had lived on Tortuga, and it was only after she came on the Pearl that she recognised everyone's faces."

Jack looks at Squirrel and sighs. "Ana, do you think you could find out what kind of poison Smith's lackey used on Squirrel?"

"I could try." Ana says, wiping Squirrel's damp forehead once more.

"And Gibbs? Thanks for the explanation." Jack pulls at his plaited beard.

"Not a problem." Gibbs says, rising to his feet. "I could make some broth for the girl… woman… if you want. She'll need sustenance. Captain?"

Jack nods, distracted. "You do that."

As the two crewmembers leave the cabin, Ana places her hand gently on Jack's shoulder. "Don't worry, Captain. She may not be physically strong, but she's not going to go down without a fight. You know she hates to be useless."

Jack nods, dark eyes glinting. "If I ever see Smith again, it will be too soon. And I'll kill him."

"And I'll help." Ana says with a hard smile. "We all will. On the Pearl, we're all family. Aye?" She holds out the washcloth to Jack. He takes it from her, then nods.

"Aye."

Squirrel tosses, whimpering. Jack sits by her side, dabbing her brow, speaking softly to her, trying to calm her. Ana watches for a moment, then takes the poisoned dagger to another room below deck.


	27. Fevered Dreams

**Disclaimer**: Jack should come down to Singapore nowadays. We don't wear corsets anymore…

**A/N**: I'd like to take this time to point out that I do have other POTC fanfiction, including the original Squirrel story. (end shameless pimping)

_

* * *

The song keeps playing. Squirrel fights it, trying not to listen. But every time the song ends, the voices start up. _

"_Look what you did, Rodent! You broke a plate!"_

"_You'd better be grateful. Your drunkard dad dumped you on me, and I've taken care of you, much to my expense. So make yourself useful, for a change, and use your only talent and make me money! Got it?"_

"_Look at her cringe, skinny little wench. Not worth it. Let's find some other girl, lads."_

"_You think you're better than me?"_

"_No-one will take a woman aboard, Miss Grey."_

"_Hope you swim better'n him! Shall we find out?"_

_Squirrel thrashes. "I can't swim_! _Leave me alone!"_

"_You think you're better than me? Do you!" Dawn presses Squirrel hard into the red-hot iron plate. "I hate you! Everyone hates you! You should just die!" The red iron burns Squirrel, again and again and…_

"_Useless little rodent!"_

"_Lookit her crying."_

"_Completely useless."_

"_Can you swim? Let's find out!"_

_Leave me alone! Squirrel gasps, fighting off the shades._ "Leave me alone!"

"_You loved Sparrow, didn't you?" Dawn grins, and the thousands of other cruel faces from Tortuga leer with her. "You burned for him."_

_I did…_

"_And what now?" Dawn wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Go count cards or something, you useless little brat." "Good-fer-nothing wench." "Useless…" "Useless…" "Useless…"_

"I'm not useless!"

_The song comes back again. Squirrel struggles through the vague mist, listening to the words she made up to the song. She sobs, silently._

_I don't understand. Where am I? What's going on?_

_He lied to you, a voice whispers. Sparrow doesn't love you. Stop singing. You're useless to everyone. You're just another Tortugan girl. Just another cheap thrill._

"Jack lied to me…"

_Yes, that's right. He doesn't love you. Not at all. You should just die._

"I should… die…"_ I should just die… Then I could get some sleep… Some peace…_

_Wait a minute! That's what you said back on Tortuga! Remember? On the beach! And Jack Sparrow saved you. Remember?_

"Jack saved me…"

_Remember? It was Dawn that hurt you! Jack wouldn't do that! He told you… He loves you!_

"Loves…"

_No he doesn't! He's just saying that, like he did to those other girls._

"Others…"

_Dawn reaches out and shakes Squirrel by the shoulders. "I'm hungry! Stop wasting time and get back to work!" Dawn. She hates you. Do you know why?_

_Squirrel shudders._ "I don't know…"

_She's jealous of you. She's scared of you. And you know why? Because…_

_The song comes again. Squirrel loses herself in the words, in the tune. Slowly, she feels the burning pain in her chest subside. She sits on the beach._

"Jack?" _She whispers, her words almost lost over the hiss of the ocean._ "I love him. But he doesn't… love me."

"Hold on a minute, luv_." A different voice break through the vague mist. A familiar one, but one she can't quite place._ "What makes you think Jack doesn't love you?"

_Squirrel wonders suddenly why the vague mist threatens to crush her. She struggles to form the words. _"Smith… t-t-told me… Bella… T-Tortuga…" _Each word seems like a heavy weight is being added to her chest. Crushing her. She feels heavy._

"Smith? And you believed him?"

_Squirrel feels bile rise in her throat._ "Jack…Lied to me…" _She throws up, coughing and spluttering. The voice doesn't speak for a while, and Squirrel feels herself drifting, the song embracing her._

"I'm a f-fool… Not special… Not d-d-different. Just another_…" Squirrel coughs, trying to get the foul taste of her vomit out of her mouth._ "Just another girl from Tortuga."

"What makes you think that?"

_Squirrel shakes herself. This voice is familiar. So familiar. Suddenly, Dawn reaches for her, and Squirrel can't pull away fast enough._

"_What makes you think you deserve Sparrow, Rodent? He doesn't love you. He's a pirate, and _you_ never will be! You don't even deserve to look at the ground he swaggers on!"_

"Don't deserve him… Don't love him?..."

"Course you love him! That's why you're here, right? And listen: maybe you changed him, lass. Maybe he doesn't want to be the way he was. Maybe he wants to become the man you fell in love with."

"Fell in love…?"

_He lied to you! No he didn't! Yes he did! He would do anything to protect you! You're an annoyance to everyone! Jack loves you! You've changed him! No you haven't! He's just playing with your feelings!_

_Squirrel throws back her head and screams. The pain crushing her grows greater and greater, but it's nothing compared to the other pain._ "_Welcome to heartbreak, Rodent." Dawn giggles as she presses Squirrel harder into the hot metal plate._


	28. Poison

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Wishes it could be.

* * *

"Good news and bad news, Captain." Ana says, coming back into the room with a tray in her hands. "Good news is, I found out what kind of poison that bastard put on the knife. And the broth isn't that bad either, considering Mister Gibb's previous culinary efforts." She wrinkles her nose at the smell of vomit. "She's fighting hard, is she Jack? Well, as long as this poison gets out of her system, she'll be better off." 

"And the bad news?" Jack says warily.

Ana sighs, then sits next to Squirrel and begins gently ladling the soup into the young girl's mouth. "Bad news is, that Smith knew what he was doing. That poison was something impossible to find out what it was, and then…" Ana shakes her head, scowling. "There's no cure."

Jack sits bolt upright. "What?"

"You heard me." Ana says, putting down the spoon to wipe Squirrel's face again. "No cure. If Squirrel wants to live, she'll have to pull herself through this."

"Damn Smith and his vengeance to the deepest circle of hell!" Jack swears loudly. "If he wants to hurt me, he should come after me, not my… not Squirrel!"

"Vengeance?" Ana raises an eyebrow. "So you know Smith?"

"Indirectly." Jack's hand movements are subdued.

"And Bella?" Ana says, recalling the mangy pirate's words.

Jack's mouth becomes a hard line. "Just some girl from Tortuga." He looks away. Squirrel mumbles and tosses slightly in her sleep.

"Don't worry, Jack." Ana squeezes Squirrel's hand. "Squirrel'll be back. You'll come back, won't you, lass? You can fight this. You won't leave Jack all heart-broken, will you?" Jack rises to his feet.

"Take care of her, Ana." He says, leaving the cabin. "I need a drink."

Ana looks up, confused. "But what about…"

"She can take care of herself." Jack says shortly. "If she doesn't want to be weak and useless, she can do this." He pauses at the door, but doesn't look back. "But tell me when she comes around, aye?" His voice is soft, and filled with an emotion Ana has never known Jack to express. She pretends not to have seen his tears.

"Aye, Captain." She says slowly. Jack shuts the door quietly behind him.


	29. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer**: Squirrel is my intellectual property. POTC is not.

* * *

Squirrel slowly opens her eyes. Her head is throbbing, and her vision is blurred. She shuts her eyes again and moans. 

"Don't worry, Squirrel." An indistinct voice murmurs. "I'm here for you. Fight it, Squirrel. You've been sick long enough. Come on, girl, you're not useless."

"Fight… it?" Squirrel's mouth feels dry and her tongue feels like a piece of wood. "Useless…?"

"Stop it, man." Another voice orders. "You're not helping."

Squirrel coughs and groans. Her whole body feels heavy. She risks opening her eyes again. "Where am I?"

"Still on the Pearl, Miss Grey." Blurred figures come into view. "You were poisoned, remember?"

"Go get the captain, Gibbs." Ana's stern face is softened with relief. "He wanted to know when she'd come around."

Squirrel slowly tries to sit up, her whole body complaining. "What… P-poisoned?" She sways and almost topples.

"Whoa, easy." Ana steadies the girl. "You've been in a fever for three days, lass. Don't push yourself just yet." Ana's face splits into a rare smile. "It's good to have you back, Miss Grey."

Squirrel blinks, trying to clear her not only her vision but her thoughts. _What was real? What was a dream?_ Reality rears its ugly head, and Squirrel doubles over, retching. Ana quickly lifts up a half-empty bucket.

"Get it out of your system, that's good." Ana says, rubbing Squirrel's back. "You've been doing a lot of that over the past few days. You should be just about right, I think." Ana grins her trademark wry grin. "Though it may be due to Gibbs' cooking more than anything." Ana stops. "Anything wrong, Squirrel?"

Squirrel lifts her leaden hands and smears the tears rolling down her face.

Gibbs comes back. "Captain won't come." He shrugs, confused.

Ana rolls her eyes. "Still brooding in his cabin, is he?" Gibbs nods, then stares. Ana whirls around and gasps. "Squirrel! You shouldn't get up until you get your strength back!"

Squirrel leans against the wall, legs trembling. "I h-have t-t-to know. Truth or l-lie. I h-have to kn-know." Ana and Gibbs stare, uncomprehending. Squirrel staggers past them both on weakened legs.

"D-devils and black sh-sheep." Squirrel mutters. "R-really ba-bad eggs."

"I think she may still be a-fevered." Gibbs whispers to Ana.

"No." The Negro woman shakes her head. "The poison Smith fed her is gone. Now it's something else that plagues her."

Gibbs watches, concerned, as Squirrel wobbles her way towards the deck. "Should we help her?"

Ana shakes her head. "Aside from drowning, the only thing she fears is being useless. Let her do whatever she feels she has to do."

After a moment's silence, Gibbs sighs. "I'll go tell the Captain she's waiting for him above deck."

* * *

Squirrel leans heavily against the railing, staring out at the sea. The salt spray whips around her hair and stings her eyes. It's a cloudy day, overcast, but not in a way that threatens to bring rain. _Storm warning? _Squirrel wonders. _Probably a 7 per cent chance._

"Squirrel?"

Squirrel doesn't bother turning around. She barely had the strength to walk across the deck, let alone stand up in the first place. She pretends the salt spray is what is making tears roll down her face.

Jack leans on the railing next to Squirrel and looks out at the ocean. His tone is short, unsure, maybe even embarrassed. "Welcome back to the land of the living, luv." He says. There is a long awkward silence.

"I…" Jack takes a deep breath. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying while you were in the fever." Jack scans the horizon, watching the sky and the sea. "Dreams can be cruel, can't they, luv?"

"Who am I?" Squirrel asks. "Who am I to you, Jack?"

Jack turns to face Squirrel. "You're the only girl for me, Squirrel. An' I mean that like I've never meant it before."

Squirrel lowers her eyes. The salty water is irritating her. "You know I've l-loved you since I first s-saw you, Jack. But I d-don't know if I c-can believe you."

"You've changed me, Squirrel." Jack says, face pleading. "I don't know what it is about you, but you're different. Everything about you… I don't want to lose you, I don't want to let you go. It's like when you're around, no-one else in the world matters. I have a pretty dodgy past, sure." Jack leans forward. "But you've changed me, Squirrel. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone else. This I swear."

Squirrel looks down, tears stinging her eyes. "How can I know?"

"For what?" Jack sighs, then looks back over the ocean. "You know, luv, maybe you'd rather believe Smith than me." Jack sighs again. "You know in your heart that Sparrow loves you. But it's up to you whether you believe it or not. I gave you your freedom. Do what you will with it." Jack starts to walk away.

Squirrel looks up again. "I'm sorry." She shuts her eyes. "All this t-time, I thought you'd betrayed me. But it was me. I didn't trust you when I should've. I believed someone I don't even know… Jack… I'm so, so sorry."

Jack comes back over, smiling sadly. "It's alright, luv. We all make mistakes. Besides," Jack looks up into the cloudy sky. "You had every right to be the way you were, luv. I was like that, before I met you. I couldn't trust anyone, didn't care who I associated with… But now that I've found you…" Jack peters off, grinning, but obviously struggling to find the right words. "Like I said, I want no-one else."

Squirrel struggles to stand, and then turns to face Jack. "I've asked to so many t-times if you loved me. But you've never really asked me… Why?"

"Because." Jack smiles, leaning on the railing again. "Because you always seemed so sure there's nowhere else you'd rather be. You always seemed sure of yourself. Savvy?"

Squirrel lowers her head, sobbing softly. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry."

Jack puts his arms carefully around the girl. "'S alright, luv. Jack understands. Jack still loves you."

"And I love you, Jack." Squirrel whispers. Jack catches her as she faints. He grins.

"You really shouldn't push yourself like this, girl." Jack looks up at the horizon, and his face hardens. "Especially not where we're going."

**

* * *

A/N:** My goodness - I have passed 25 chapters and I didn't even notice. Officially my longest story yet! Wowage!  
… Also… the longest story with the FEWEST reviews! Curses be to the scurvy bilge-rats who read but do not review, arrr… But love, rum and a whole lot of pilfered gold and stuff to those who do _n.n_


	30. Not Just Soup

**Disclaimer**: POTC lives in a pineapple under the sea… in Davy Jones' locker.

**A/N**: 30 chapters! Whoo-hoo! Everyone gets a party hat and a bottle of rum! Or grog, depending on how often you've reviewed… lol.

* * *

Squirrel sits up slowly. She's back in her cabin. Ana smiles over her. 

"I knew you'd come around." She holds out a bowl of thick soup. "House speciality. Anamaria's patented hot broth… stuff. Guaranteed to cure what ails you, restore your strength, and put hair on your toes."

Squirrel manages a weak smile. "Sounds great." The smile fades slightly. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Ana says simply, passing the bowl to Squirrel. "I told you to wait until you got your strength back." She grins. "But whatever you did up there, it put the spring back into Jack's step. He's smiling for the first time since you were poisoned. Swaggering again too."

Squirrel smiles. "How long was I unconscious?"

Ana shrugs. "During the fever? Three days. And a lot's happened since then, believe you me."

"S-such as?" Squirrel says, sipping gently at the hot broth.

"Such as Smith's lackeys having the gall to come over and declare a fair fight." Ana snorts and scowls. "A duel? Pirates' honour? That bastard poisons you, and then claims he can fight like a gentleman? Fair fight my arse."

Squirrel's eyes become steel-hard. "A duel?"

"Aye," Ana rolls her eyes. "That's where we're heading now. Some island. The crew of Smith's merry little band verses the crew of the Pearl. Winner takes all." Ana sees the look in Squirrel's eyes. "Oh no you don't, Missy. Not until you get your strength back. Besides," Ana leans back and picks up a grey bundle and unwraps it in front of the girl. It's Squirrel's cloak, and inside it is Squirrel's belongings. Ana holds up Squirrel's special sword. "Besides," she continues, "This won't stand a chance against a real sword."

"So teach me." Squirrel says, gulping down a few spoonfuls of soup. "You know how to fight with a real sword, so teach me." She sets down the bowl and takes her belongings from Ana. She fastens the belt around her waist.

Ana stares at Squirrel in amazement. "You're a little feral when someone pisses you off, aren't you? Next thing, you'll probably be asking the Captain for a gun."

Squirrel grins. "G-g-good idea."

"Pieces of eight!" Mister Cotton's parrot flutters into the cabin. He perches on the edge of the bed. Mister Cotton, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew file in behind.

"Welcome back, Miss Grey."

"Feeling better?"

"Are you alright?"

"Heard you were walking around already."

"You want something? Food, drink, anything? Just name it, lass!"

Squirrel looks at Gibbs for an explanation. Gibbs grins widely.

"We were all worried about you, Miss Grey. You're part of the family now."

Squirrel smiles shyly and bows her head. "Thankyou. Everyone, thankyou so much."

"Piece of eight!" Mister Cotton's parrot waddles over and holds up a claw. Mister Cotton shrugs and grins. Squirrel grins back and rifles in her belt-purse, then holds out a peanut to the bird.

"Family ties." The bird says, ignoring the nut and climbing onto her hand. "Family ties, pieces of eight!"

"Cottony's right, Miss Squirrel." Gibbs translates. "A family shares everything they have, whether is be good times or bad, sickness or health…"

"Mister Gibb's cooking." Anamaria mutters under her breath. Squirrel laughs along with the crew, then finishes her broth as they talk and joke around her. She feels the energy and strength returning to her. _Though maybe not just from the soup,_ she thinks with a smile.

**

* * *

A/N:** 30 chapters! Whoo-hoo! Everyone gets a party hat and a bottle of rum! Or grog, depending on how often you've reviewed… lol. 


	31. Deadly Dance

**Disclaimer**: POTC DOES NOT LIVE IN A PINEAPPLE! I WAS ONLY JOKING!

* * *

"One, two, three, four, move your feet faster, six, seven, good." Ana lowers her sword. "Do you need a break?" 

Squirrel shakes her head and tightens the grip around the hilt of the sword. "I think I'm g-getting the hang of th-this."

Ana shakes her head and grins. "Don't get your hopes too high, lass." Ana raises her sword again. "Ready?"

Squirrel slides her knife back into her scabbard and stands half-facing Anamaria. "Ready."

Ana charges at Squirrel, sword held high. Squirrel whips the knife out of her belt and parries the blow, her feet braced against the deck. Ana attacks, swinging her sword, close and dangerous. Squirrel keeps her eyes on Ana's face, waiting for her chance. Ana backs Squirrel up, and then…

Squirrel's knife sings through the air, and Ana only just ducks out of the way. "Whoa, easy! This is only practice!"

Squirrel stares. "S-sorry!"

Ana grins. "Maybe you _are_ getting the hang of this. Alright, let's work on your footwork. Pay attention."

Squirrel sits down, panting slightly. Ana fights invisible enemies, and Squirrel watches the woman's feet and the ease with which she swings the heavy sword through the air. _It's like a dance._ Squirrel notes. _A very deadly dance._

"So as long as you keep moving," Ana says, "And don't let yourself get backed up into a corner or unbalanced, you should be right." Ana wipes her face with the back of her hand. "Just don't go trying to kill anyone in cold blood, Squirrel. You'll have nightmares about it for weeks afterwards. Trust me."

Squirrel nods. "It can't be as b-bad as the n-nightmares I have already, can it?"

"Alright." Ana laughs. "Practise is over for now." She grins. "You're getting faster, Squirrel. Stronger too. Someday we'll have to give you a proper sword of your own!"

Squirrel blushes at the compliment.

Jack saunters over. "Very nice work, ladies. Taking a break now?"

Ana nods. "I'm thirsty. I'll be back in a while." She wanders off, pausing only to wink at Squirrel. Squirrel blushes again.

"So," Jack grins, helping Squirrel to her feet, "You've been getting' lessons from Ana on sword-play, have you?" He grins proudly. "Good fer you, luv."

"Jack?" Squirrel takes a deep breath. "Give me a gun."

Jack blinks. "A gun?"

"A gun."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

Squirrel looks down. "I'm not sure myself, actually." She bites her lip. "Maybe to make me more of a pirate?"

Jack laughs. "Squirrel, when this is over, you can be the bally Queen of England if you want." His expression sobers. "But if you're so set on having a pistol of your own… Follow me."

Squirrel follows Jack below deck, into the armoury. He picks a pistol off the wall.

"Here we go," he says, holding it to her handle-first. "Your fairly average pirate pistol. There's just one subtle difference." He whips the pistol around and fires at the back wall. Squirrel yelps at the sudden noise and flash of light. When she opens her eyes, she sees Jack grinning down at her. The wooden wall is unmarked.

"The subtle difference being there's no bullets in it. Only blanks." He hands Squirrel the pistol. "Not too heavy for you, is it?"

Squirrel weighs it in her hands. "No." She says, slightly surprised. "N-not at all."

Jack nods. "I thought not." He tilts his head and looks at Squirrel carefully. "I have a question, luv. Why the training and the gun?"

Squirrel slides the gun into her belt with a set face. Jack nods.

"Ah. The duel." He puts a hand on Squirrel's shoulder. "Well, I was going to insist that you stay up high somewhere and throw rocks at people, but since you're so dead-set to fight, then I have an idea."

Squirrel listens eagerly. The jerky movements of Jack's hands and head are slightly hypnotic.

"What do you think?"

Squirrel pauses, thinking, then nods. "Sounds g-good, Captain."

Jack grins. "Knew you'd say that." He leads Squirrel out of the armoury by the arm. "What are the odds of us actually pulling it off?"

"95 per cent, I'd s-say." Squirrel smiles shyly.

Jack laughs. "Great." He pauses, then looks down at her. "Miss Grey, if it's not interrupting with your training, luv, could I ask if you'd like to play a game of War?"

Squirrel grins. "I w-wouldn't ever pass a game up, Captain. You know that."

Jack nods, his eyes distant. "I also had… have something to give you, luv…"

"You told me about it when we w-were in Port Royal." Squirrel says, remembering. "What is it?"

"Eh…" Jack shakes his head. "Nothing. Maybe I'll give it to you later. Savvy?"

Squirrel smiles. "I'll be waiting, Captain."

Jack smiles back. "I know you will, luv. I know."

**

* * *

A/N:** 6th of September… my birthday today! More rum and party hats to everyone! And it doesn't matter if you're underage… It's fanfiction rum! Drink up, me hearties!_Celebrate good times, come on! Doo doo doo, doo-doo doo-doo… COME ON!_ Hehehe. 


	32. Let's End This

**Disclaimer**: Cap-tain, Captain Jack Sparrow! Wheee…

**A/N**: Yes, a short chapter. Read and weep.

* * *

Squirrel stands up in the crow's-nest, staring out at the island. "Land ahoy!" She calls down to the crew. 

"About time!" Anamaria shouts back, tersely. Squirrel feels the same rage stirring inside her. _Those bastards tried to kill me, tried to make me hate Jack, tried to ruin his life. I don't care what Smith's reason for vengeance is. He's going down._

"Put out your lantern, Squirrel!" Gibbs calls up to the grey-cloaked girl. "Stealth, remember?"

Squirrel quickly extinguishes her light, and tries not to shudder as the world around her is suddenly plunged into darkness. The night sky is like the Pearl's sails - thick and black, with not even a hole for light to shine through. Even the moon has vanished behind thick clouds. Squirrel reaches for her belt, checking her weapons. Her shanghai, her pistol and her short sword are all primed and ready.

Squirrel hears Mister Cotton's parrot give a low squawk, and Squirrel shimmies down the rigging to the deck. The crew are waiting, dark shapes with no distinct faces.

"Let's get this over with." Jack whispers. "You know your orders. You know the plan. Aye?"

"Aye." The crew whisper back. Mister Cotton's parrot squawks twice, and the dark shapes dissipate, vanishing to their various posts. Squirrel is one of them, her shadow being a shade lighter than the rest - more of a grey than black.

"Stick close, luv." Jack says, reaching for her hand. "I won't lose you again."

"And I," She replies softly. "D-don't want to lose you."

The ropes creak gently, and the rowboats touch the surface of the water just as gently. The oars slide silently in and out of the water. Squirrel watches as the dark mass of the island comes ever closer.

_Let's end this._

**

* * *

A/N:** Yes, a short chapter. I have marshmallows prepared… for the next one, on Celina-chan's suggestion that I use the flames to my benefit. 


	33. Bloody Battle

**Disclaimer**: POTC shuffles to the left, shuffles to the right…

**A/N**: BATTLE SCENE!

* * *

The vegetation is thick, but the crew of the Pearl slide through, barely disturbing a leaf. Squirrel pretends she's back in Tortuga, slipping from rafter-beam to rafter-beam. _If we can get in first and strike before they're expecting it,_ Squirrel recalls Jack's words, _we may have a fighting chance. Four pirate crews against one ain't no gentleman's duel. So we're evening the odds a little. Aye, Squirrel?_

_Aye._

Squirrel stops, and Jack almost runs into her. "What's the hold-up?" He hisses.

"I heard something." She whispers back.

"Tread lightly, then." Jack says, lifting his cutlass.

The crew move forward, silent as shadows. Suddenly, a clearing, banked on three sides by cliffs. Squirrel looks up. _We've been tricked!_

Oil drums flare up suddenly. Squirrel shuts her eyes against the glare, seeing stars. The crew of the Pearl come together, huddling in a group in the centre of the clearing.

"About time you got here, Sparrow." Smith's voice echoes around the clearing. "We were getting bored."

Jack's eyes flick back and forth. "Figures. You claim a fair fight, then go and bend the Code to your own purpose. Some gentleman you are, Smith."

"Isn't the Code more like guidelines?" Smith laughs from his hidden position. Pirates ooze out of the darkness, grinning and baring teeth and weapons. "Actually, I _did_ even up the fight a little. I killed anyone who had a personal grudge against Captain Sparrow, in order to better my chances of killing you myself."

"You bastard!" Squirrel hisses under her breath.

"It's a nice surprise to see you survived, Miss Grey." Smith says, calmly. Squirrel looks around the cliffs, trying to figure out where the man's voice is coming from. "It may be a minor inconvenience, but it is good to see you here."

Squirrel draws her sword. Jack puts a hand on her wrist, steadying her, then steps forward.

"So, Smith," He yells up at the cliffs, ignoring the small army massing around him and his crew. "This is your idea of a gentleman's duel? Hiding up there while we hack your men to pieces?"

"I think not, Sparrow." The man's voice turns harsh. "This time, there's no way your special luck can hold out. You'll be dead, and the legend of the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow will fade into nothingness."

"So, this is just a fight to boost your iddy-biddy ego, is it?" Jack grins sourly. "Beating Sparrow and becoming number one pirate of the Spanish Main? And here I thought it was for revenge!"

Smith is silent for a moment, then the sound of a tin whistle fills the clearing. Smith's crew roars, then charges forward.

"Take what you can!" Jack yells.

"Give nothing back!" The crew of the Pearl reply, then yell their own battle cries and meet their enemies head on.

Swords sing and clash, pistols fire, the air smells of fresh blood, oil and gunpowder. Squirrel keeps low to the ground, slashing and stabbing. _Schlit_. A pirate falls, screaming, his hamstring cut clean though. _Schlit._ Another clutches his stomach, wondering where his opponent is. Squirrel keeps moving, cloak flapping behind her. _Step, swing, defend, jump, duck swing, stab…_ Squirrel falls into the rhythm of the fight, humming under her breath. The words to her song come back, and the tune that plays in her head keeps her in time with the fight. _The rhythm of the fight._ Squirrel thinks briefly. _The rhythm of the fight._

It's a bloody battle. Oil barrels are knocked over, and the ground itself catches fire. Squirrel stops for a moment to catch her breath. Jack appears beside her, panting, his shirt slashed and soaked with blood.

"Part Two of the plan." He gasps. "Use the cliffs."

Squirrel leaps away. Two pirates advance towards her, leering, and Squirrel performs a spinning leap that leaves them both clutching at their bleeding wrists.

_How many of them are there!_ Squirrel thinks frantically as she scales the cliffs. Bullets bury themselves in the limestone around her as she scrambles to find footholds. Finally, she reaches the top of the cliffs. She ducks behind a clump of thick ferms and wipes her hands on her already blood-stained cloak. _It can be washed._ She pulls out her shanghai and tips her ammunition on the ground.

Hidden by the fern, she can fire stones at Smith's pirates without being seen herself. And no-one, unless they had Squirrel's quick hands and ability to climb anything, could reach her. Unless, of course, they shot her. Squirrel fires an endless volley of stones.

Shadows dance around on the cliff walls. Pirates fall, dead or unconscious, on both sides. Ana and Jack reach each other and defend while they catch their breath.

"Part Three yet, Captain?" Ana gasps.

"I reckon!" Jack shouts back.

Ana manages a weary grin, despite the gash across her forehead. "Good. I can't wait to get this over with." A stone sings through the air, hitting a pirate standing right behind Ana. He clutches at his throat while Ana runs him through. "Thankyou, Miss Grey." She mutters, then both she and the captain return to the fight.

Squirrel frowns. The tide of the battle is finally turning. Jack must've finally put part three of the plan into action. But still… Squirrel feels the same gut feeling she felt on Tortuga when someone used loaded dice. _Something's not right… Smith's not going to give up this easily._ She fires three more stones before realising. _Where _IS_ Smith?_ Squirrel scans the cliffs, keeping one eye on the battle from behind her fern.

_Dammit._

"Allo, luv." The pirate grins, holding up a pistol. "Smith said you'd be here, shooting your little rocks. And he agreed to let me deal with it." The pirate grins in a wide yellow smile. "Be a good girl and scream for help."

Squirrel loads her shanghai and her prime English accent. "Listen, you scabby two-legged water rat, I am no mere _girl_ and I would much appreciate it if you would not entitle me as such. Oh, and by the way." Squirrel tosses her head and rises to her feet. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request… you …" Squirrel lets loose her stream of curses as she throws aside her shanghai and springs at the man.

The pirate is tackled to the ground, mostly out of surprise and Squirrel's momentum. Squirrel lets loose a flurry of kicks and punches, aware she's not doing much damage, still cursing like a stepped-on cat. The pirate roars with laughter, then picks Squirrel up and tosses her into the bushes. Squirrel only just stops from going over the edge.

"You've got a foul mouth, dontcha, luv?" The smile fades as he pulls himself to his feet. "You're going to regret that." He scowls.

"Really?" Squirrel holds up a pistol, waving it teasingly in the air. "How so?"

The pirate stares, then reaches for his belt. His pistol is gone. Squirrel picks up a rock and lays the pistol on the ground. She grins impishly and lifts the rock above her head

"Should I bash it?"

"You little rodent!" The man roars, leaping forward. Squirrel leaps quickly to the side, trying to keep her balance on the edge of the cliff. The pirate picks up his pistol and aims. Squirrel throws the large rock, and he clutches his face, screaming, staggering back away from the edge. Squirrel leaps down into the soil, scrabbling for her shanghai. She hunts around for a smooth stone.

"Not this time, poppet." The pirate scowls, all the good humour gone from his face. Squirrel stares down the muzzle of the gun, then slowly rises to her feet, backing away. But every step she backs away, he comes one step closer.

"If you was a man," the pirate sneers, "I might just congratulate you on your valiant effort. But you ain't made no valiant effort, you're a girl, and you are still going to die."

Squirrel stares at the pistol, panting from exertion and fear. Her feet find the edge of the cliff. She can back up no further. She trembles.

Jack looks up, following his opponent's eyes to the cliff face. Squirrel stands, grey-cloaked, her back to the fight down below. A man stands in front of her, sneering, his pistol to her face.

_My amulet won't save me this time_…

A loud bang, a flash of light, and a puff of smoke, and a woman's cry. Squirrel seems to fly… backwards. Falling, slowly, down. Jack stares in horror as the grey-cloaked girl falls faster and faster, seeming to hang in mid-air. And suddenly she stops, landing on the forest floor with a sickening crack.

"NO!" Jack slashes his opponent aside and runs to her.

She stares up at the sky, eyes open and unseeing, mouth open in shock. One of her hands still tightly clutches her shanghai, the other loose by her side. Jack kneels by Squirrel's side, laying down his sword.

"Squirrel?" He asks gently. The fight around him is forgotten. He gently squeezes the girl's shoulder. The one with the burn wounds. She'd have to react to that. "Squirrel, are you right, luv?" Squirrel's eyes do not move. Neither does any other part of her. Jack shakes Squirrel, harder this time.

"Come on, Squirrel! This ain't the time to fool around." His eyes brim with tears, and he doesn't know why. "Get up, lass! Get up!"

Squirrel doesn't move.

Jack picks up Squirrel's hand and holds it between his own, finally understanding. He lays her hand down gently again, then pulls his pistol from his belt.

A single shot, and the man who shot Squirrel crashes to the ground nearby. Another shot, and another enemy pirate falls down dead. Jack slides away his gun, replaces his sword into his scabbard.

_She's not waking up…_ Jack throws back his head, tears streaming down his face, and roars with anger and grief.

**

* * *

A/N: **_-puts marshmallows on a stick and starts singing-_ Hey now, hey now - don't dream it's over! Hey now, heeeyy now… 


	34. She Fell

**Disclaimer**: I'd blame the communists but they'd probably share it with me if they owned it. But pirates aren't communists... so...

**A/N**: And no-one called me a bitch. w00t!

* * *

Jack trudges through the dark forest, the fight behind him forgotten. He looks down at the girl in his arms. 

_Pirate's Code. Whoever falls behind… is left behind._ Jack squeezes his eyes shut tight. _But I can't leave her behind. Not Squirrel. _Jack draws one of his hands over her face, feeling the softness of her skin, and shuts the girl's eyelids. With her eyes closed, she looks like she's sleeping.

"_I'll be waiting, Captain." She said with a smile. Why didn't I give it to her while I still had the chance? Why didn't I do anything? What was I scared of? I told her I didn't want to lose her… but I have…_

The foliage ahead of Jack parts. A pirate climbs through, carrying a torch and a pistol. He wears a red-and-white bandana, a clean-shaven face, and a smirk.

"I knew you'd run away from the fight." Smith says, planting the torch in the sand. "So I thought I'd wait for you here." The pirate raises his pistol. "Ready for the duel, Sparrow?"

Jack says nothing.

"Come now, Sparrow." Smith smiles amicably, lowering his pistol. "It's not a duel unless you draw your own…" Smith suddenly recognises the bundle in Jack's arms. He stares, horrified. "King's Glory… Miss Grey?"

"It's what you wanted, isn't it, Smith?" Jack says softly, barely keeping his sorrow and rage in control. "You wanted revenge for what I did to your daughter." Jack looks down into Squirrel's peaceful face. "But did I kill her? Did I kill Bella?"

Smith stares at the grey-cloaked form, shaking his head. He slowly raises his eyes and meet's Jack's sullen gaze. "I… I never meant this, Sparrow."

Jack swallows, fighting tears, and shouts at Smith, his voice trembling. "You never meant it? Is that why you gave Squirrel a poison with no antidote? Is that why you threatened her in Port Royal not once, but twice?" Jack shakes his head, disgusted. "Yet you have the balls to call yourself a gentleman and claim you didn't mean it."

Smith lowers his eyes. "Squirrel…" Smith takes a deep breath. "The more I fought you, Sparrow, the more I found out about Miss Grey." Smith risks a look up into Jack's eyes. "The more I found out about Miss Grey, the more I found myself comparing her to my daughter. She and Bella…"

Jack says nothing. His kohl is running in rivers down his face, and he is not ashamed.

"If Bella were here…" Smith shakes his head, taking a step backwards. "If had been Bella that died…" Smith stares down at his hands, then his face hardens.

"Get out of here, Sparrow." He says, voice and face emotionless. "The duel is over." With his free hand, Smith pulls a tin whistle from his belt and places it in his mouth. He blows three long blasts. Back in the clearing, the sound of fighting abates. Smith's crew are throwing down their weapons and screaming for parley.

Smith looks down again. "You won, Captain Sparrow."

Jack stares at Smith. "But at what cost?" He says softly. Smith bows his head and shuts his eyes.

Jack pushes past the silent pirate, Squirrel still in his arms, and makes his way back to the Black Pearl. Smith waits until he can no longer hear Jack Sparrow's footsteps disturbing the undergrowth, then looks at the pistol in his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispers. "But Father was wrong." He shuts his eyes, squeezing tears out of them. "Father was dead wrong."

Jack lifts his head, hearing the sound of a shot close by. He half-turns, looking back the way he came. Silently, Jack realises what happened. He looks down, at the calm face of Squirrel, and shakes his head.

"So much death… I wanted to be the one that saved you, Squirrel." Jack whispers huskily. "But now I'll have to bury you… I'm sorry, luv. I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**A/N**: Last chapter coming up next, complete with saccharine ending and the obligatory dance number. 


	35. Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: Pirates arrr the best _evarrrr_!

**A/N**: I finally have a Puzzle Pirates character. I'm Squirrelgrey, ladies and gents... because someone already took 'Squirrel'. Bastards. I INVENTED HER! ME! So yeah... come say hi sometime.

* * *

Jack sits on the deck, stroking Squirrel's hair. The rest of the crew stand in a silent circle around him, each one lost in their own thoughts. 

Jack swallows. "Let's get out of here." He whispers. "Let's put this place to our rudder and never come back."

The crew nods, or agree with a subdued 'Aye, captain'. There had been many casualties in that short hour, but Squirrel's death seemed to have taken the biggest toll. The crew move to their respected tasks, raising the sails, lifting the anchor, tightening ropes… but their movements are slowed, and as subdued as a cat's paw. No-one speaks.

"What's our destination, Captain?" Ana asks gently. Jack does not lift his gaze from Squirrel's face. Ana leaves the helm and crouches next to Jack. She places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Jack? Where to?"

"Anywhere." Jack mumbles. "I don't care."

Ana nods, then returns to the helm. Within moments, the Black Pearl is away, leaving the island far behind. Even though the sun is not to rise for another hour yet, the false dawn lights the sky in pale shades of blue and grey. Enough light to make the shadows on everyone's faces stand out.

One by one, the crew members finish their tasks, and return below deck, unable to remain above. Jack continues to stroke Squirrel's hair, gently rocking back and forth as he sits. Ana, remaining at the helm, stares out at sea, forcing herself not to look at the grey-cloaked girl's still form. Tears pour down her face regardless.

"Squirrel, I'm so sorry." Jack whispers, bringing the girl closer to him. "I let you down. I told you I would protect you, luv. I told you I'd never let you be hurt again. But I couldn't keep that promise." Jack gives a shuddering sigh. "As I was watching you fight, I couldn't've been more proud. You've grown up so much since we first met. You're strong, Squirrel. You're not useless any more. I'm the one that's useless." Jack brushes his lips gently against Squirrel's forehead. "I couldn't even protect you. I couldn't protect the only girl who's ever meant this much to me." He chokes back a sob.

"If there was anything, anything, I could do to bring you back," Jack whispers. "I would do it. I'd brave hell itself to bring you back." He stares into Squirrel's pale face, then hugs her close to him.

"I'm so sorry, luv. I've let you down. I'm useless, aren't I? Lettin' you down, keepin' secrets from you…" Jack shuts his eyes tightly. "If love was enough to bring you back, then by all the powers that be, hear me now." Jack throws his head back and shouts up at the lightening sky.

"I love you, Squirrel!" He shouts. "I love you!"

There is a long and drawn-out silence, broken only by the waves crashing gently against the hull of the Pearl. Jack buries his face in Squirrel's bloodstained cloak and sobs silently.

"Do you mean that, Jack?"

Jack lifts his head. "Of course I…" Ana is at the helm, still staring into space. _So then who…?_ He looks down. Squirrel's eyelids flutter, and her shy smile crosses her lips. Jack stares, eyes still wet with tears.

"You're… you're alive?"

"I always was a good actor," Squirrel smiles, eyes still closed. "But this time, it was almost for real."

"But…" Jack's eyes grow huge. "You were shot! I saw it!"

Squirrel shakes her head slightly. "I stole his gun, and threw it off the edge of the cliff. Then he stole _my_ gun, and thought that it was his." Squirrel winces, eyes still closed. "The noise stunned me, but it was the fall that knocked me out."

Jack stares in silent awe for a moment, then pulls Squirrel closer and kisses her. "I thought I'd lost you."

Squirrel smiles and opens her eyes slowly. "Did you mean that, Jack? Everything that you just said?"

Jack wipes the tears from his eyes. "Of course I did." He grins, gold teeth shining in the dull light. "You know I did. And I always will. How many times do I have to tell ye?"

"So now it's my turn." Squirrel smiles again, then whispers in Jack's ear. "I love you too, Jack. And you're not useless. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are."

Jack chuckles, then his chuckle turns into full laughter, a familiar booming call. Ana looks over, and sees Jack rising to his feet… and Squirrel staggering upright as well! Ana gapes, then leaps over the helm and dashes below deck. _Squirrel's not dead! She's alive!_

"How do you feel, luv?" Jack asks kindly, face filled with relief.

Squirrel holds her hand against a lump on her head. "Dizzy." She smiles. "But that's ok."

Jack pulls Squirrel close to him. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Aye, Captain." She grins.

"That reminds me," Jack kisses Squirrel again. "I have something for you." Jack fumbles for something in his belt. Squirrel watches, head tilted to one side.

"Dammit." Jack curses. "I must've lost it in the fight."

"What was it?" Squirrel asks, intrigued.

Jack grins. "Hold on." He turns around for a moment, then turns back, grinning inanely and hiding something in one hand. He gets down on one knee and takes Squirrel's left hand. "I've never done this before, luv, so bear with me." He takes a deep breath, and his expression sobers. "Miss Grey, will you marry me?" He opens his hand, revealing a ring. One of the rings he previously wore on his own hand. Squirrel stares, her eyes growing huge. Jack slips the ring on her hand.

"Can I take it you'll say yes?" He waggles his eyebrows at her.

The sun rises over the ocean, a huge coin of fire that turns the sea to gold. Squirrel and Jack share a kiss that seems to go on forever. The kiss at Port Royal spoke louder than words, but this kiss breaks even that record.

"Yes!" Squirrel says. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be!"

"I knew you'd say that." Jack grins back. They kiss again. Suddenly Squirrel stops, and starts humming.

She grins at Jack's confused face. "Remember the dream I had? Well, it looks like everything came true, didn't it? Everything. Will and Elizabeth, the enemy pirates, and now…" Squirrel looks out over the sea as the sun continues its journey across the sky. "The anchor - the sign of hope - and all the signs of good luck." _Jack was everything I held on to. In the fever-dream, I was scared of him, because I thought he lied, but in the end, he was the one that saved me. Just like drowning in my dream - it may scare me, but it's a sign of good luck. Luck._ She smiles shyly.

Jack grins. "I thought you didn't believe in luck, Miss Grey."

Squirrel grins. "You're the exception that proves the rule, Captain Sparrow." She bites her lip. "There was one other thing…" She starts, and a red blush creeps across her face. "I… I wrote a song." She looks up at Jack, her eyes shining. "Would you like to hear it? It's not very good, but…"

Jack hugs Squirrel one more time. "Luv, if it's anything like you, I'm sure it will be beautiful."

Squirrel blushes furiously, but grins the widest she's ever grinned before. She backs away, holding Jack's hands for as long as she can. The crew of the Pearl are gathering, staring, smiling. _Squirrel's alive!_

"Ready?" Squirrel asks.

Jack nods. "Whenever you are, luv." Squirrel's heart soars, and her heart thunders away. As the sun shines down upon her, Squirrel raises her arms, her feet tapping over the deck in a pirate's jig, and begins to sing.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N**: Thankyou for reading! If you reviewed/emailed/read it and liked it, you guys are awesome. Thanks for your time.  
I've got a few short adventures stemming off from this… would you read? Or would that just be pushing the franchise? Lol. 


End file.
